Should've Said No
by Elmrada
Summary: "It was dark out. We were in the woods. And I was alone with Gray." The Mineral Town gang is on a camping trip together planned by Ann. What will Claire do with her crush on Gray? How will she tell the group she's hydrophobic when they go rafting?
1. Truth or Dare

Should've Said No

Chapter One

I sighed and seated myself on the log. How I got here, I would never know. Ann was really good at persuading, that was a gimme, but how she persuaded me to go _camping _is beyond me. I looked at Ann, who was bossing everyone around. She sure was good at that. Cliff was clumsily picking twigs up for our fire tonight. Mary was reading a book called _Nature and You_. Probably a book her father gave her for safety. I had no idea her parents would say yes. Kai was baiting our fishing rods over by the roaring river. And Gray was setting the two tents up.

Ann heard about this camping ground over the radio one night when her father set it up. She got super excited and then began prancing around town, asking all of us from the younger generation to join her. Karen turned down the request, saying that camping was for eight year olds, but the truth probably was was that she was scared of staying out in a small area surrounded by the forest. And maybe because she didn't like Ann, but whatever. Rick wouldn't let Popuri go, and he denied the request himself saying that he couldn't leave his mother at the moment.

I was glad it was only Mary, Ann, Kai, Gray, and I though. They were the people I had grown to like the most over the past year in Mineral Town. Everyone was in camping attire. I was in blue jean capris and hiking boots. I was wearing a flannel shirt, but it was open to reveal my white undershirt. My sleeves were rolled up to my elbows. Suddenly, Ann's shoes filled my eyes. I looked up at her from where I slouched. Her hands were on her hip and a soft look in her big blue eyes.

"Hey," She said, "Why aren't you helping? I think Gray could use some help with the tents." She gestured over her shoulder at the boy looking at a guide. His eyes were hidden beneath the bill of his cap, but his teeth were grounded in agitation. "My brother ain't the sharpest knife in the drawer," She whispered, snickering as she said it, "Anyway, you two get along the best."

I sighed and came to my feet, dusting imaginary dirt from my pants. She giggled and danced along to check up on Mary, who was still engrossed in her book. I crossed to Gray and looked among his work. The sticks were jutting in different directions, the canvas of the tent inflated across the ground.

"Need some help?" I asked, setting my hands on my hips. He didn't glance up at me but I heard him mumble a 'yeah'. I shrugged and knelt down, picking up one of the support sticks. "Watch." Gray hesistently brought his head up and my breathing nearly hitched in my throat. His eyes were absolutely breath-taking. They were bright and blue, the color the sky. They matched the intensity of his carrot red hair. For a moment, I forgot what I told him to watch. I shook my head and returned my attention to the rod in my hand. I easily attached the support rods together and then attatched them to the ground rods that Gray had previously assembled. "See?" I smiled, connecting them over and over and soon enough, the girls tent was up. I beamed and placed my hands on my hips, pleased with my camping skills.

"Where'd you learn to put a tent together?" Gray came to his feet, setting the book down. He pushed his cap up to get a better look at me.

"Girls scout," I replied lamely, "They don't _just_ sell cookies and make picture frames for their parents," I let out a laugh, but Gray only emitted a low chuckle. We then moved onto the guys tent. I let Gray do a little more of the work, but I pitched in words of advice as we worked along. Once we finished, we placed them far away from the raging river. I was silently cheering for this.

Tomorrow, we were going white water rafting. I was scared out of my mind and I'm sure Mary and Cliff were. Mary probably was just because who she was. She never took risks like getting into a yellow inflatable floating device with a life jacket and an oar. She basically grew up in a big bubble. Ann and Kai were siked. They loved danger and thrills like this. Gray... well, I never heard him complain or cheer. He probably only came along to have an excuse not to work. I was a different story.

I didn't know how to swim. I had a close call when I was younger when my brother Jack shoved me off the dock at a lake. I fell underwater. I thrashed about and almost went unconscious when my father jumped in to save me. From then on, I became afraid of water, but I wasn't about to tell any of them. That would spoil their fun knowing they had to look out for the little hydrophobic blondie.

"Cliff, don't you know how to light a fire?" Ann asked, squatting before the boy she was secretly in love with. He blushed and looked away, shaking his head, "Well that's alright! I'll teach you!" Ann helped Cliff stack the wood properly, reserving some for tomorrow's fire. She then fumbled around in a supply bag before she found a small bag of matches.

"Hey, Sis!" Gray called, crossing to the two. She blushed and looked up at Gray with a questioning look, "Aren't you going to do it the old fashion way? You said you were Miss-Camping-Queen." Ann's brow knitted together and she grumbled something beneath her breath.

When all of us agreed to join her, she hopped up onto the bar and pointed into the sky and screamed, "Just call me Miss-Camping-Queen! I know everything there is to know about surviving in the wild!"

"_Surviving?" _Mary's eyes widened when Ann said this. A woozy look grew over her face, "I don't want to die!"

"No, no!" Ann shook her head furiously, her red braid flipping everywhere, "We aren't gonna die, Mary!"

Ann by now had found two rocks and was marching back over to where Cliff was still squatting. She began grinding the rocks together, a determined looking clouding her big blue eyes that matched Gray's. After a few moments, something sparked and the twigs lit up in a big orange and red blaze.

"Wow, Ann," Mary pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose as she rose to her feet, "That's impressive. Where did you learn to do that?"

"Grandpa always took us camping and fishing when we were little," Ann replied, backing away from the cackling fire, "Remember Gray? Whoever caught the biggest fish won grandchild of the year. Explains why Grandpa loves me more." Gray rolled his eyes as a chuckle ran through the small group.

"I finished baiting and weighting everyones lines," Kai announced, looking over his shoulder at us. He then let out a hearty guffaw, "Hey! That rhymed! I can rhyme anytime!" I rolled my eyes, but smiled at the tan boy. "So who's up for fishing?"

"I'd like to," Gray said, crossing to claim a rod for himself. I shrugged and joined in with the two boys. I looked over my shoulder at Ann, Mary, and Cliff. Cliff was nervously eyeing the raging river. I was further back up the bank then Gray and Kai, but neither seemed to noticed.

"Mary, Cliff, and I should go look around the area," Ann replied. She glanced at Mary and Cliff, getting accepting nods. And with that, the three journey'd off the camp ground. We casted our hooks into the water and sat there in silence, listening to the nature. I kept eyeing the water, scooting more and more up the bank.

"Claire, whaddya doin'?" Kai cocked his head to the side, "You don't wanna get wet?"

"It wasn't on my to-do list today," I mumbled. He let out a little guffaw and smiled innocently at me with his chocolate eyes. I continued just staring at the raging waters. I spotted my bobber in the water. My eyes then scanned the river, spotting twigs jutting up and rocks. What if our raft caught one of the twigs? Wouldn't it inflate then? I gulped at the thought.

"Just wait until tomorrow," A twinkle shone in Kai's eyes, "We'll get real wet from rafting! I'm super siked!" Gray let out a low chuckle and recast his line into the river, "Aren't you excited, Claire?"

"Estatic," I replied sarcastically, earning myself a chuckle from both boys. Gray looked over his shoulder. I could feel my heart beat pick up as I looked into those dazzling blue eyes. I wonder if he knew what kind of affect he had on girls.

"Come on, Claire," He said, glancing at the empty spot beside him, "The water won't bite." I bit my lip, now in a dilemma. I could easily turn Kai down. We were best friends and best friends could tell each other no... but my secret crush? I didn't want to look like a big baby infront of him. Then again, they didn't know of my fear of water. I let out a defeated sigh and slowly began inching back.

My blood rate was beginning to pick up. My heart was beating so hard, I thought it was going to give away at any moment. My hands grew numb, but I was determined not to lose my grip on my fishing rod. I inched down where Gray and Kai were. Kai looked relaxed, not a care in the world. Gray's eyes were focused on his bobber, waiting. This was the most patient I had seen Gray. I looked at the water. It was so much closer now. I thought it was going to swallow me up at any second.

Another silence came over us. It wasn't uncomfortable. Infact, it allowed my mind to wonder. Where did Ann, Mary, and Cliff go? What were they going to check out? Did Mary want to check for a special herb or plant for her father? Did she want to check for poison ivy? Did Cliff want to know there was human-life near us? Did he need a reassurance? Was Ann just bossing them around? The questions clouding my mind almost made me miss the tug from my fishing line. I almost dropped the fishing line, but I clutched it tightly and gave a good yank.

"Alright!" Kai cheered, "Claire's got a fish! Pull it in Claire!" I began using the string-wheel to reel it. I was keeping the rod close to my body, pulling and pulling, but the fish wasn't going to give up without a fight. It gave a good tug, which pulled me a little closer to the water. My breathing hitched in my throat and I began reeling furiously. No way in _hell _was this fish going to take me in.

"Here, hold this," I heard Gray say, but I was still working on pulling the fish in. I heard the clattering of fishing rods. And suddenly... Gray's hands were wrapped around me, laying on my hands. My eyes widened and my face filled up with color, but Gray's focus was on getting the fish in. "You should hold the rod here," Gray helped me reposition my hands, "Now slowing pull up, then give a good yank," He helped me do his instructions. The fish had something else in mind. It gave another yank and both Gray and I were pulled closer to the water, "Damn, this sucker doesn't want to come in." Gray gave another yank. I don't think he was aware that he was crushing my hands.

Gray used my hand to spin the wheel at an amazing speed. I was surprised my hand could keep up. Gray was actually sucessful at bring the fish to shore. I watched it flop around. Kai was cheering. Gray released his hands from mine and knelt down to release the fish from my hook. Kai readied the ice chest and they threw him. Kai then sat on the lid as the flopping became more seperated. Then silence.

"Cool, Claire!" Kai smiled at me, "You pulled in a good eatin' fish! I'll prepare it to eat for tonight!" Kai pushed the ice chest over to where his cook-bag was. I looked at Gray. He was in a kneeling position, looking out at the river. Goddess, he was so beautiful. Was beautiful really a word to describe a man.

I didn't care.

"Uhm, thanks for helping me bring the fish in," I said, sheepishly rubbing the back of my head. "I don't think I could've done it without you." Gray looked at me, then stood up.

"You shouldn't doubt yourself like that," Gray pulled the bill of his cap down over his dazzling eyes, "I think you could of done it without me." And with that, Gray trudged up to where Kai was, leaving me alone on the bank of the river.

Kai had that fish ready to fry within forty-five minutes. At this point, Mary, Ann, and Cliff had made their way back to the campground. Mary was slouched over, fatigued. Cliff was picking leafs from his hair. Ann looked fashionably late.

"Hey," I greeted as they joined us around the fire. The sun was setting, casting a poetic sunset all around us. "What'd you guys do?"

"Oh, Mary just wanted to check out the... the vegetation was it?" Ann looked across the fire at Mary. She nodded. Ann then looked back at me and said, "Yeah. The vegetation."

"Anything interesting?" I cast a glance at Mary. It then flickered to Cliff, who was itching his wrist like crazy. Gray, who was sitting beside him, was eyeing Cliff, too.

"Sort of," Mary replied, cleaning the lens of her glasses, "Nothing worthy enough to take back for Father, though." I nodded, throwing an 'ah' out, then turned my attention to Cliff, who was staring at his wrist.

"You okay, Cliff?" I asked. He looked up at me, fright etching his face.

"I think I have poison ivy!" He cried. Ann let out a low chuckle. "How is that funny?" Cliff was now seriously on the edge of a panic attack.

"I brought some medicine," Ann replied, "Come with me." The two then rose and Ann lead him off to the tent. She unzipped the opening. Cliff stepped inside. She followed after him. By now, the smell of the fish was making my stomach growl.

"Oh," Mary said as she set her glasses back on her face, "who caught the fish?"

"Claire did," Kai said with a big grin while he fried the fish above the fire beside me.

"Gray helped," I threw in. Mary nodded, then eyed Gray out of the corner of her eye. He was staring off in the distance, his eyes glazed over. Once I realized he wasn't going to partake in the conversation, my attention ran back to Kai's cooking. "Is it almost ready?" I asked eagerly.

Kai let out a hearty chuckle, "Almost." Ann suddenly popped down next to me. Cliff seated himself inbetween Mary and Gray again, a purple goo on his wrist. He clealy looked trouble by the fact that he had poison ivy. Cliff could be a real scaredy cat sometimes.

"Good!" Ann called out, "I'm starvin'!" A silence came over the group. We could hear nature, the fire, the sizzling of the delicious looking and smelling fish, and the rapids from the river.

"It's spooky out here at night," Mary whispered, her eyes darting all around us. Aw geez, was she going to be up all night hiding under her covers like a four year old who thinks the boogey monster is in their closet?

"Foods ready!" Kai announced, completely blowing off Mary's comment. He devided the decently sized fish among us all and everyone immdiately dug in. I glanced at Gray from where I was sitting. He seemed to be enjoying the fish. Suddenly, his blue eyes darted up and met mine. My face flushed when he caught me staring at him. I looked down at my plate, pushing my food around. "What's wrong, Claire?" Kai asked behind a mouthful of food, "The fish not good?"

"No, no." I sat up straighter now and forced a smile, "I was just... thinking."

"About our rafting adventure?" Kai asked, a mischevious glint of light hinting off of his chocolate eyes.

"Yes," I nodded. In all truth, my mind was worrying about that. None of us knew what to expect from the waves. Had Ann really looked into how dangerous or safe the rapids were? She probably didn't, knowing Ann. I loved her, but sometimes her excitement got the best of her.

"Should be fun, huh?" Ann asked, perking up at this. I saw Gray roll his eyes, but Ann chose to ignore it, "We're gonna have a _blast _tomorrow!" A murmer went through the group, but I silently gulped. _Water..._

"We better get some shut eye," Kai suggested, "After we finish our dinner of course."

"You mean, no ghost stories?" Ann asked, with a pouting look, "I even brought some marshmallows to roast!"

"G-ghost stories?" Mary audibly gulped at this while Ann nodded energetically, "I don't think I could sleep listening to ghost stories."

"Well, then all the sissies who can't handle ghost stories can go to sleep!" Ann suggested, "And the rest of us will eat marshmallows and tell supernatural tales of the dead!" She popped some more fish into her mouth, chewing loudly.

It amazed me how good Ann was with words. The biggest surprise was that she was related to Gray. They were nearly opposite. Ann was extroverted, loud, and bold. Gray was introverted, quiet, and thoughtful. They both had a short fuse though. And big blue eyes and flaming red hair.

"I'll go to sleep after dinner," Cliff announced, earning himself a snicker from the guys, "Laugh all you want," Cliff said, eating more fish, "I think this poison ivy is making me sleepy, anyway..."

"Poison ivy doesn't make you sleepy, silly," Mary smiled lightly at him. He shyly smiled back. The moment was cute to me, but Ann's eye twitched. I could practically feel the heat radiating off of her.

"Well," Ann interuppted their little moment, "We're gonna start telling ghost stories. Are you two going to bed... _in the gender-divided tents?" _My brow furrowed when she said this. Mary nodded and stood, dusting her skirt off.

"Goodnight," Mary said to the group, "Don't scare yourself too much." And with that, Mary wandered off to the tent. Cliff just staggered off towards his tent. Ann switched to the other log beside Gray. We threw our plates around and Ann supplied us all with sticks and marshmallows.

"Alright!" Ann smiled devishly, "Who's ready to rock and tell?"

"That one sucked!" I laughed, popping a toasty mashmallow into my mouth. I looked over at Kai who was pretending to be hurt, "My dad told me that one when _I _was little!"

"Yeah," Ann agreed, "I mean, _The Headless Horseman_? Kai, that one is older than you!" Gray let out a low chuckle and munched away on the fluffy treat. "Well, all of these stories have sucked so far! Sooo, let's play truth or dare!"

Gray tipped his cap up to look at Ann, "Are you serious?" She nodded, "That game is for six year olds!"

"You just don't wanna lose!" Ann accused, pointing her stick at him. He quickly snagged her marshmallow off the end. "_Hey!_" She cried. Kai and I went into a rack of laughter while Ann pouted.

"Let's play!" Kai's eyes showed a mischevious glint, "Ann! You can go first since it was your genuis idea!"

"Thank you, Kai!" Ann's eyes lit up. She stuck a marshmallow on the end of her stick and eyed all of us. I replaced my marshmallow, my heart thudding. I was never good at truth or dare and Ann knew it, "Claire!" She called, making my heart wilt, "Truth or dare?"

My mind went racing. _Seriously? _I silently groaned. If I said truth, she would surely ask me about my love life. I couldn't say that infront of _boys. _Especially if one of them was my crush! And if I said dare, who _knows _what Ann would make me do. "Dare," I choked out, praying it had nothing to do with water.

"I dare you to go out into the woods and not turn back until you've made it to the next clearing," I gave her a confused look, "The next camping grounds over," She explained, "Don't worry. No one is camping there. It's not that far from here."

I set my stick down and turned to grab one of the lanterns we brought along, "Uh-uh-uh!" Ann wagged her finger at me from the fire, "_Without _lighting!" My heart was thudding now, my eyes wide. I stared at the dark woods before my. No lighting? Complete darkness?

"Ann, I think that's too dangerous," Gray said. She let out a guffaw and looked over at Gray.

"Fine! You're so concerned! You _and _Claire go together! No lighting!" I could just groan.

"Dude, you get to be alone with _Claire_," Kai whispered as Gray nonchalantly rounded to me. Ann was smiling, her arms crossed. My face was chock full of color as we began towards the woods. "Don't get eaten by wolves!" Kai called after us, scaring me more.


	2. Level Five

Chapter Two

We walked into the woods. I was basically shaking in my boots. It was dark out. We were in the woods. And I was alone with _Gray._ What else could go wrong? An animal sound was emitted through the air and I tensed up, gasping as I looked up.

"It was just an owl," Gray's velvet voice scared me. My eyes darted back to him. He was looking up at the full moon through the thick tree canopy. I nodded and we continued through. Our boots crunched beneath the ground and I began wondering how far away the next camping ground was. "You know, we can turn around if you want..." Gray suggested.

"I don't want to face Ann's consequences," I replied. I was surprised by how even my voice was. Gray nodded along. He must of known exactly what I was talking about. He **was** her brother. I heard another owl hoot. Tensing up, I earned a chuckle from Gray. I looked over at him as he continued forward.

"You know, you're a little jumpy." Gray commented over his shoulder. I furrowed my brow. "That's alright. You're brave for coming out here." Some color flooded into my cheeks as he said this. Good thing he couldn't see my face. The milky moon light flooded in through the thick foliage. Gray seemed to know where he was going though, so I followed behind him.

"Gray?"

"Mh-hm?"

"Thank you for coming with me," I said, my heart thudding, "I don't think I could of gone without you."

"You always say that," Gray came to an abrupt stop. I ran into his back. I staggered back a bit. He turned to me. His eyes could clearly be seen in the dark, "Why?"

"I'm only pointing out a fact," I looked down at my feet, to scared to meet his eyes, "Like with the fish. No way was I strong enough to bring that in. Thank you." I looked up at him, wondering if he was angry with me. His face was surprisingly calm after my explanation. The silence was eating me alive, though. He opened his mouth, but snapped it shut. After another moment, his cheeks tinged pink and he became flustered.

"It's... it's no problem," He stuttered, turning away from me. He began trudging through the grass and branches again, "I'm glad I can help." I quickly skipped after him, too scared to fall behind. Gray looked into the sky, "It's getting late." How long had we already been out here? Would we be able to make it back in time, "Dammit, Ann. Never using your mind."

"We don't have to go all the way there," I pointed out. "We can stick close to the camp and judge how long it would really take us, then say we did." Gray stopped when he heard my suggestion. He thought about it for a moment. He turned towards me with a stomach-flipping pearly smile.

"You're right," He nodded, "Wonder why I didn't think of that sooner." Gray rolled his blue flannel shirt sleeves up to his elbows like mine and pointed back in the direction we came from. I turned around and began leading us back, happy that my suggestion was valid. Suddenly, a tree root came in my path. Clumsily, I tripped over and slammed harshly onto the ground. "Claire! Are you alright?" I heard Gray said. I couldn't answer him though, only wheez like an idiot.

"Y... yeah," I wheezed, "Just... tripped..." I began pushing back to my feet when I heard an odd noise. I froze where I was on all fours and just listened. I heard the shifting of grass. I strained my eyes to see what it was, but because of no light and only the moons milky glare, I had a hard time spotting what I was hearing. I leaned further in to look and soon, I was face to face with a snake. A _**snake**__. _I screamed blood murder and leapt into the air. I ran straight into Gray, throwing my arms around his shoulder and leaping into his arms bridal style. I was screaming still, pressing my face into the crook of his neck. "SNAKESNAKESNAKESNAKE!" I screamed over and over though his ear was five feet above me, "RUN!" Gray staggered back for a moment, then wove around a tree with me still in his arms. "SNAKESNAKESNAKE!" I shook my head, tears threatening to fall. I was a major scaredy cat of snakes.

"CLAIRE!" Gray shouted over my screaming, "CLAIRE!" I became silent now, "We're not anywhere near it now. I'm... I'm going to put you down now." I pushed away from his neck to see blush on his face as he gazed down at me. We were only inches apart. I could feel his hot breath on my face.

"R... right," I whispered. He set me on my feet and began trying to catch my breath. Everything just happened in one huge blur. I don't even remember throwing myself into Gray like that, "I'm sorry..." I whispered after a long moment of _awkward _silence between us, "I shouldn't of freaked out like that." I twirled a lock of my blond hair around my index finger. A nervous habit. My heart is still hammering after that. Between seeing a snake five feet infront of me and being inches from Gray's lips... well, it was enough to give me a heart attack.

"That's alright," Gray replied, sheepishly, "It's a good thing you're alright." I nodded, wishing I could just lie down and die. He cleared his throat and looked at the sky while I thudded against the thick tree behind me, letting out an uneven sigh.

I can't believe I just did that. My mind wandered off. I bet Gray thought I was stupid. A sissy. No fun. I just leapt into his arms and had him _carry _me off. Oh my goddess, SHOOT ME NOW.

"Claire."

I ignored him, staring down at the ground. I felt something on my shoulder. I assumed it was Gray shaking my shoulder. I bet he just wanted to go back to the campground, lie down, and ignore me for the rest of our lives.

"_Claire_." Firmer this time. By now, something felt awkward on me. _"CLAIRE!" _My head shot to the shoulder where something was touching me. My eyes widened and my mouth opened up and emitted the loudest scream ever. A snake was slithering onto me. I raced way from the tree, tripping over its jutting roots. By now, tears were running down my cheeks as the ground neared. _**This was too much for me. **_Suddenly, I stopped, right before the ground. A warmth engulfed me.

Gray was holding me tight to his body, knelt on the ground. One hand was placed in the middle of my back while his other hand stroked through my hair. I threw my arms around his neck and pressed my face against his collar bone. Tears ran down my cheeks as I shook in Gray's arms. I just wanted to go to the campground so bad. Away from all these nocturnal snakes. Hell, I'd rather be in the raft on the river.

Okay. That was probably an over-exaggeration.

"Gray," I manged to whisper into his chest, "P...please take me back to the campgrounds." Gray scooped me up into his arms, making me feel absolutely pathetic. I bunched his flannel shirt up in my hand and pressed my face into it, trying to stop the pathetic tears rolling down my cheeks, but they just kept coming.

"Ah-hah! They're back!" I heard Ann call.

"Oh my Goddess!" Kai rasped, "What's wrong with Claire!" Gray just kept walking. I began feeling the warmth of the fire and I assumed Gray was about to put me down. But he didn't. "Is she alright?"

"She's fine," Gray's voice made his chest vibrate against my head, "We ran into some... snakes." I tensed at the word and still didn't dare open my eyes.

"Did she get bit?" Ann asked. I could already hear guilt oozing into her voice.

"No," Gray replied, "She's just really freaked out right now."

"Claire?" I heard Kai's voice next to my hear. He placed a tender hand on my tense shoulder. I pressed my face further into Gray's shirt like a big baby who was shy to meet their parents friends. "Claire, look at me." I sighed into Gray's chest and slowly pulled my face out. The fire was softly illuminating Kai's curved tanned face. I could see Ann behind him fidgeting with her braid. My eyes were probably red and puffy from crying. "Are you alright?" He asked me.

"Y... yes," I managed to squeak, "I'm sorry..."

"Sorry for what?" Kai asked.

"I didn't make it to the campground."

"Consequence!" I heard Ann call from behind Kai.

"No!" Gray hissed, "Don't you see how scared she is! She could of easily of been bitten!" There was a silence after that, Gray's arms still locked tightly around my body. I would of loved to stay there forever, but eventually he set me down and said goodnight to us. He then stalked into his tent.

"Come on, Claire." Ann patted my shoulder, "Let's get some shut eye. We're going rafting tomorrow!" I gulped when I heard her say this. Kai then threw water over the fire, leaving me in complete darkness.

The next morning I awoke to the smell of bacon. Ann and Mary were still asleep, so I assumed Kai was up. I redressed myself and stepped out into the fresh sun. Sure enough I spotted Kai with a frying pan over the fire. It was sizzling and cackling with bacon.

"Mornin'!" Kai called to me as I seated myself opposite of him, "Sleep well."

"Like a rock," I replied with a small smirk.

"You feeling okay from last night?" Kai asked absent mindely watching the bacon cook up.

"Yep," I nodded. "I shouldn't of acted like a big baby." I now laughed, but Kai's face remained locked in a serious look. He stared at the bacon and an uncomfortable silence came between Kai and I. I fidgeted with the log I was sitting on, then glanced out at the raging river. Had it's speed picked up since yesterday? Was that even possible? Suddenly, my stomach emitted a loud growl. Kai burst into a rack of laughter as he continued cooking.

"Hungry?"

"Hell yeah," I replied, getting a chuckle from Kai. We heard rustling and watched as Cliff stumbled from the tent, wiping the grogginess from his eyes, "Morning, Cliff!"

"Hmmnn?" Cliff stretched and yawned, rubbing the back of his head. He looked around before his eyes lie on the pot of bacon over the fire, "Oh. Goodmorning, Claire. Kai." Kai nodded off to Cliff as he seated himself beside me. There was another silence before Mary joined us. Then Gray. By now, we were serving the bacon (and sausage that I didn't know he had already cooked) among us, leaving some for the late riser, Ann. "She usually doesn't sleep this late," Cliff murmered behind a link of sausage.

"Guilt makes her sleep longer," Gray replied. I raised my eyebrows at this and shot a look across the fire. He stopped mid-chew with bacon, "No. I'm being serious." Well, alright. I didn't know Ann slept longer when guilt consumed.

"Why is she guilty?" Mary asked.

"You didn't hear all the yelling last night?" Kai asked, cocking an eyebrow up at the librarian. She blushed and shook her head, "Claire almost got attacked by _two _snakes. Gray had to carry her back."

"Oh my," Mary looked at me, "Claire, are you alright?" I nodded.

"Well, I'll go get her lazy butt up." I threw my empty plate away and crossed to the girls tent. I unzipped it and peeped my head in, "Hey, Ann! Get up!" She rolled over, thrashing her head side to side. "Ann!" She moaned and threw a random punch in the air, "Hey, Ann!" She suddenly reared her foot back and nailed me in the face. I flew backwards and landed flat on my backside. All the air escaped me. "ANN!" I screamed. She shot up now and looked at where I was sitting. She was lucky she didn't break my nose!

"Huh?" She looked around and began rubbing her eyes, "What's wrong, Claire?"

"You're the last one up!" Her eyes peeped open at this.

"NO WAY!" She leaned out of the tent and was surprised to see everyone staring at us from the fire, "AH MAN!" She zipped the tent up and began trashing around to get into new clothes.

"She kicked you in the face," Cliff pointed out, "Are you alright?" I touched my throbbing cheek. "It's bruised."

"I'll live." I replied with a small smile.

By now, it was close to nine. Ann got the raft blown up, Gray tied the safety material in. Kai showed us how to use our oars. All of us clipped small life vests on. I doubted if anyone fell into the water that these would help. They were flimsy anyway. Everyone began filing onto the boat. I was last in line. Everyone was assigned seating according to Ann. Ann and Cliff took back plank. Mary and Kai took middle plank. Gray and I took front plank.

Of course, I get put at the front of the raft. I'd rather the middle, but I decided not to throw a fit. They weren't going to figure out I was hydrophobic anyway. After Gray seated himself, all eyes went to me. I was standing infront of the raft. My knees were basically knocking together.

"Come on, Claire!" Ann called, "Daylight is burning!"

"R...right," I mumbled. I staggered onto the raft, my heart thudding in my chest. I seated myself roughly on the side of the raft. I could feel Gray's eyes burning into mine, but I just held onto my oar like it was my lifeline. (I was seriously doubting the power of these life vests.)

"And away we go!" Kai called energetically. We pushed away from land and that's when the current began taking us downstream. I used my oar to wade through the light rapids. Hopefully this was all it was going to be. A leisurely float down the "raging" river. I heard the cry of an eagle over head. I looked up and shaded my eyes to see it majestically flying in the bright blue sky. "Alright! Looks like it's about to get rougher!" My head shot forward and my eyes nearly bugged out of my skull like a cartoon character. Kai was right. We brushed along side of a rock, causing the raft to rock back and forth a little bit. The rapids began making the ride a little bumpy. I could feel my face flush as a light layer of mist covered my skin. I continued stroking through the water with my oar, just wanting to scream and cry and be on solid land. "Isn't this fun!" Kai called, throwing his hands into the air as we went down a mini waterfall. Kai cheered and thrashed his arms around in his hands. That's when suddenly his oar slipped out of his hands and splashed into the water, "Oops."

"Dumbass," Ann rolled her eyes. She began reaching for it but couldn't grab it. Everyone was now watching as Ann tried to grab it, but we moved down stream to fast. We all watched the oar slowly become smaller in our vision.

"WATCH OUT!" Mary screamed, pointing inbetween Gray's and I's head. That was the loudest I had ever heard Mary. My head shot forward and my heart nearly thudded to a stop.

"LEVEL FIVE!" Ann screamed, "PREPARE YOURSELF!" I gripped onto my oar. I heard Kai brace himself. I dug my oar into the water and we all began stroking, trying our best to take on the obstacles. A huge wave splashed overboard, causing Gray and I to get drenched. I shivered, my brain ready to shut down. My bangs stuck to my forehead as we continued navigating through the "level five" rapids. Suddenly, my oar was ripped from my hands, "CLAIRE! GRAB IT!" Ann bellowed. Fears flashed through my mind as I automatically began reaching out.

"NO!" Gray screamed. We went over a bump and suddenly, I was airborne. As I flew through the air, I thought I heard screaming. It was mine. I suddenly splashed into the water. The chilliness of the river soaked me to the bone. I began thrashing around, the raging currents throwing me all around. My lungs began burning as I could barely make out the shape of the raft above me still. I knew it. This life vest wasn't saving my life. It was preventing me from using my arms. Quickly, and with shaking hands, I unclipped the life vest. As soon as I did, I felt more like a dead weight. Okay... maybe it _was _helping me. I heard another splash. Oh no. Did someone else fall in? How long had I been underwater? Arms slithered around me. My eyes darted to the side to meet large blue ones. Gray? We resurfaced and I went into a coughing fit. The raft wasn't too far ahead of us. I latched onto Gray since I no longer had a life vest. He began treading water and I could only help by kicking my legs.

"HURRY!" Ann cupped her hands over her mouth.

"Where's your life vest?" I heard Gray sputter as he continued swimming. I couldn't believe his hat was _still _on his head.

"It came off," I lied, not wanting to tell him I unbuckled it from my torso.

"Damn lifejacket," Gray swore. We were nearing the raft and I began relaxing. "OH NO!" Gray's voice boomed through my ear, nearly causing me to go deaf. My eyes widend when I realized Gray's reason for crying out. We suddenly got sucked under by an undertoe current. I could heard thrashing. My arms remained locked around Gray's neck. But I suddenly felt his hands pry my arms off. What was he doing? As soon as he wiggled my grasp free I went spiraling out of the dangerous current. I went spinning out of control. My shoulder bumped roughly into a rock, but I wasn't quick enough to grab it. My eyes search everywhere for Gray. Was he still stuck in the under toe? That's when I spotted his hat. I was able to snatch it into my hands and desperately look around for Gray. I spotted him swimming through the water, fatigued. I began falling. Another mini waterfall. My lungs needed air. Gray threw his arm around my torso and brought us back to the surface. I let out a gasp of air, my hair sticking to my face.

"Gray!" I cried out, "Are you alright?" There was a cut across his cheek. He nodded and looked ahead. There was our raft. Kai was leaned over though. I gasped when I saw Ann holding onto Cliff. How had they fallen out? I guess the same way I did.

Gray's arms lashed out and grabbed a rock. His hands were too slippery to keep us latched to it though. Gray wrapped his arms around the small of my back, pulling me in closer. Think straight, Claire. You almost drowned. We went down a mini-fall. Now I understood why Gray was holding me so tight. It wasn't tight enough, though. I fell out of his grasp again and went spiriling. Oh no. I still had Gray's hat. I decided to put it inside my shirt. I began thrashing around. I spotted Gray ahead of me, trying to get back to me but the currents were too much. We were actually approaching the raft closer underwater. I could still see Cliff and Ann's legs treading through the water.

I needed air. Desperately. Suddenly, a strong current hit me and I went speeding ahead. I whizzed up to where Gray was. He threw his hand out, his eyes wide with shock and concern. My hand flew out to grab his, but easily slipped through it. The whole world was crashing down on me a this point as I ended up below the raft. Even if I managed to swim upwards I was stuck under the raft. I could feel a slowness begin taking me over. It felt like I was going to pass out from air deprivition. I felt a hand suddenly grab my arm and pull me up. It was Kai. I went into a coughing fit holding onto the side of the raft as we continued pounding along the river. Gray was holding onto the other side, Ann and Cliff holding onto an oar Kai was attatched to.

Suddenly, our raft was thrown to the side thanks to a rock and raging current. We were thrown against the mountain side that surrounded this river. I let out a scream of pain, since it was me who made impact with it. It caused me to lose my grip and once again enter the underwater world. No! No! No! I began shaking my head, trying to desperately resurface. I could somehow hear Mary's desperate screams. Gray began swimming downwards. No, Gray! I wanted to scream, You'll drown! Just forget me! He kept coming though. He threw his arms around me just as a huge current took us in. We began spinning in large circles. I heard splashed. My eyes scanned the surface to see a flipped over raft. The supplies bag was still safely secured. I could see Mary's thrashing figure. Kai grabbed her thankfully. Gray and I were spit out from the current and sent far ahead of the others, who had luckily partner'd up. I felt a deep heaviness on me. My head fell against Gray's chest. Air filled my lungs suddenly. I coughed some water up, but my eyes remained shut. I didn't think I could them open any longer.

"Claire!" I heard Gray rasp over the currents, "Dammit, Claire! Don't you die on me!" The sounds began fading in and out. My head was pounding. I tightened my grip around Gray's neck as we began getting thrown around again by the rapids, "Claire!" I could feel my grip loosen. No! I screamed at my body. It loosened some more, Don't let go of Gray! "Claire!" Everything faded out.

I shot up. I leaned over and coughed water up. I was still pretty wet. Gray's hat was still in my shirt. Gray. Where was he? I realized I was washed up on the bank of the river. Dirt stained my clothes, my hair probably a frizzy mess. I looked all around me, my heart thudding. Where was I? Where was everyone else?

"GRAY!" I screamed, cupping my hands around my mouth, "ANN? MARY?" Silence. I staggered to my feet and looked around, wanting to just break down and cry. I was completely lost. "GRAY!" I screamed again.

"Yeah?" I nearly jumped twenty feet into the air. I spun around to see a wet and dirt stained Gray. His carrot red hair was sticking up in all different spots, but his eyes were still bright.

"Oh! You're okay!" Without thinking I threw my arms around his neck. My eyes popped open when I realized what I was doing. I staggered back from his clearing my throat, "Sorry."

"Is my hat in your shirt?" Gray asked after a moment. Slowly I pulled his hat out. He shrugged and put it back on his head.

"Do you know where we are?" I asked, looking around, then back at the stupid river. He only shook his head. "The others?" I asked depserately.

"I lost sight of them after we got sucked back under," Gray explained, "You passed out and the current took us underwater. Once I got us resurfaced, they were way ahead. And then I got knocked out and woke up here." I sighed and dropped my head. "It's alright," Gray said, trying to be encouraging. It wasn't working, "We'll find them."

"Hopefully," I muttered. I shook my head. I knew this was all a bad idea. Gray unbuckled his life vest and tossed it to the ground. We then turned to thick forest before us. We just needed to find help. Or our friends. Or both. Who knew how hurt they all were. Gray had a cut on his face. This was when I noticed blood was dried on the side of my head. "What the hell?" I rasped, feeling a fresh gash right above my ear.

"You hit your head on a rock." Gray told me.

We were definetly going to need help.


	3. Stranded Together

**Authors Note: When I listen to music and write, I usually get weird scenes in my heads. So, there is probably a lot of emotion in this. That's what happens when you listen to the JunJou Romantica Opening Number One! :D**

Chapter Three

We had been travelling through the woods for hours. We stuck close to the river, just in case we saw anyone. It had been four hours since Gray and I got seperated from the rest of the group. I lowered my head. If I had told them I couldn't swim, maybe I could of stayed back at the campgrounds while they went off to have fun. Would all of this have happened, though?

"Claire," Gray's voice scared me, but I calmly looked up at him. He stepped around a rock, then stared intently at me, "I want to ask you something about earlier."

"Shoot," I nodded.

"What happened back there?" I knew exactly what he was referring to. It was a dreaded question that was now eating me alive. What did happen back there? Well, to put it short, I fell in the water and panicked. I couldn't swim. I was too scared to learn. But what was I going to tell Gray? _'I'm scared of water because I'm a big sissy_'. He already knew I was a sissy because of last night. I wanted to tell Gray everything. From what my brother did when I was younger to what happened when I went under water.

"I... freaked out," I replied hesistently.

"You did more than freaked out," Gray pointed out. He was onto me. Gray always was a smart one. Had he figured out that I couldn't swim? He probably had since I was latched onto him the entire time. Ann and Cliff could both swim, but Ann was holding onto him. I went into freak mode the second I stepped into the raft though. Had Gray seen through my protective shield when I got on the raft? "Claire, tell me what really happened. You didn't just panic." I wanted to sigh. He was right.

"I know..." I replied, "I'm sorry, alright?"

"Can you just tell me what happened?" Gray asked. I could hear an edge of agitation and worry in his deep voice. I looked over at the menacing river then back at Gray. He was staring ahead, occasionally glancing at me. What would I tell him? Could I really trust Gray with these things? I bit my lip, debating. Maybe I could really trust him. He wanted to know, that's for sure.

"I'm... I'm scared of water." Gray stopped walking. I turned toward Gray. The silence between us was eating my organs slowly. My brain felt like it was melting to mush. I just wanted to crumple to that ground and die. His blue eyes darted everywhere before landing back on me.

"Claire, why didn't you say something?" He asked, placing his hands on his damp jeans, "You could of drowned!" I lowered my head, my blond hair falling all around me. "Do you know how much you scared me today?" My head shot up, my eyes wide. What did he just say? My heart was thudding in my chest when I saw an intense light in his blue eyes. "I thought we were going to lose you."

"You were... scared?" My eyes were wide at this.

"Of course," Gray replied, pushing his hat up, "All of us could of died today. No..." He shook his head, "Who _knows _what happened to the others. I'm scared right now, Claire. My baby sister got sucked down a river! We have to find them."

"I know," I nodded, playing with my damp hair, "We'll find them."

"I can only hope," Gray murmered, pulling his hat down over his face, "Come on." We continued on in silence. I felt terrible about this whole thing. Was Gray mad at me for all of this?

"Oooh... my head," Ann sat up, rubbing her temples. She was wet and covered in dirt. She pried a leaf from under he flaming red hair. That's when she spotted Cliff a few feet from her. "Oh, Cliff!" Ann staggered over to him, falling to his side, "Cliff, wake up!" His eyes slowly opened. He shot up and coughed some water out of his mouth, "Cliff, are you alright?" Ann asked, worry etching her face.

"I'm fine. Are you?" Cliff asked, wringing his small ponytail out of river water. She nodded, confirming she was alright, "Nothing is broken, right?"

"No, no." Ann shook her head, "I'm okay." Her big blue eyes darted everywhere. She came to her feet, "I wonder where we are... GRAY! CLAIRE! KAI! MARY!" She listened to her voice resound off the valley. She turned her head towards the raging river, "Oh... I hope everyone is alright." Cliff now stood and looked around worriedly.

"Which was is the camping ground?" Cliff asked, wringing his hands together.

"It's upstream," Ann replied, putting her hands on her hips, "If we go upstream, we're bound to run into our campsite again. Come on, Cliff." He began following the red head into the woods. "Let's just stick close to the river, alright?" Cliff nodded and two two walked together in silence, "I can't believe this happened." Ann sighed. Cliff looked over at her, "I thought it would be fun. Not a survival challenge."

"You had no idea that this would happen, Ann." Cliff replied, "No one is going to be mad at you. It wasn't your fault."

"It was Kai's," Ann nodded, "If he hadn't thrown his oar into the water, Claire would of never of fallen in!" Cliff looked away for moment wondering if it was fair to blame the whole situation on Kai.

"Hopefully we find someone soon," Cliff murmered, "Claire passed out in the water. I hope she's alright." Ann's eyes darted over to Cliff as she stepped around a bush.

"She _passed out_?" Ann gasped.

Cliff nodded, "Yeah. When Gray and her resurfaced she was leaned against him unconscious." Ann covered her face and emitted a low groan.

"Oh Goddess, Claire you better be alright!"

"Mary?" Her name swirled around in her throbbing head. She moaned and lolled her head to the side. She wasn't ready to wake up yet and she hoped the person waking her up knew this. She was in so much pain. Her arm was on fire, "Mary... please open your eyes..." A reality began closing in on Mary. It wasn't her father's voice... who was in her room? "Mary?" It sounded like... _Kai_. Mary's eyes shot open. Kai was bent over her, his face coated with concern. "Thank Goddess," He breathed a sigh of relief, "Try not to freak out, alright?" Kai pressed his hand to the small of her back and helped her sit up. She let out a sharp gasp when she saw her left arm. Blond stained her sleeve and her arm was gnarled looking, "Mary, look at me." Her eyes darted to Kai. He was holding her glasses out to her. She put them on the bridge of her nose. "I know, your arm is broken, but I'm going to put some support on it. You gotta be brave for me, alright?" Mary nodded, not sure if she could find her voice.

_My mother is never going to let me see Ann again, _Mary thought as she watched Kai delicately move her arm. Yes, her arm hurt like crazy. Atleast he was being gentle with it. _How am I supposed to explain to my mom what happened? We got sucked into "level five" rapids and knocked off the raft... _Mary's eyes widened she watched Kai rip the sleeves off of his flannel shirt. He wrapped one gently, but firmly around Mary's broken arm, then used the other sleeve to tie a knot. He set it around Mary's neck and fit her arm properly in it.

"There," He said with a light smile, "This sling should do the trick until we find help." Mary looked at her. She then looked at Kai who was smiling at her. "How are you holding up?"

"Fine," Mary was able to squeak, "Thank you." Kai helped her up and then looked around.

"If we go upstream we'll be heading in the direction of the campgrounds," Kai said, adjusting his purple bandana on his head, "Think you can walk?" Mary nodded, "Alright. Let's go." They entered the forest and walked in silence for a long time. Mary was in excruciating pain, but she assumed the sling was letting up on a little bit of the pain. Kai had a deep gash visible beneath his blood stained bandana.

"I don't remember falling out of the raft," Mary said after a long moment of silence. Kai looked over at her, surprised to hear how even her voice was. Even Mary was impressed.

"Well, the raft tipped over. You fell onto a rock and immediately broke your arm," Kai explained, "You blacked out right after that, I guess. We got sucked down the river really fast."

"The others?" Mary's eyes darted over to him, adjusting her glasses on her face.

"Cliff and Ann got seperated by a huge things of rocks. Claire and Gray... they got sucked back under. Claire was already unconscious at this point." Mary let out a low sigh.

"Hopefully everyone is alright," Mary whispered, "I'd hate to think anyone..."

"Don't think like that," Kai said, his voice firm as he looked all around them.

"Sorry," Mary murmered. She lowered her eyes to the ground, her eyes shimmering as she thought about Gray. Her long time crush. Where was he now?

We had made it to the place where I got knocked unconscious. Somehow, after I passed out, we managed to travel four miles down the river. Gray helped me up a small ledge. We were heading back to the campground, hoping to get there before dark, but the sun was already setting.

My nerves were raw at this point. I was in so much pain and wondering where everyone was. Gray and I hadn't spoken much to each other. Was he angry at me for not telling him about my fear of water? I just wanted to lie down and stare at the sky. Wait for the wolves to find me.

I just felt like giving up. I don't care how pathetic I sounded or felt. It was actually starting to get cold out. Gray and I were still a little damp from the river and if it got cold... Oh my Goddess, why does everything have to be so difficult?

"We should stop here," Gray's voice scared me. We'd been in dead silence for a long time. He turned to me and adjusted his hat on his head, "I'll find fire wood. You get some rocks, alright?" I nodded and began looking around for decent rocks. I found some near the bank of the river. I knelt down to grab them, but stopped short, staring at water. It was rushing past me. I noticed the occasional fish, twig, and rock getting swept downstream.

My heart was thudding as I hugged myself, my flannel shirt damp and wrinkled. Why did the water have to do this to me? My eyes scanned over it. There were plenty of rocks sticking above the water, but they were spread out. I looked down at the rocks I had found for Gray's and I's fire. I grabbed them up quickly, as if the river was going to race me for them.

"You find any rocks?" My head shot over my shoulder to see Gray standing there. His face was straight. I had no way of reading it to figure out what he was thinking or feeling. I nodded and sheepishly showed them to him. I glanced once more at the river before following Gray back to where he was building the sticks up for the fire. I set the rocks down and sat criss-cross. Opposite of Gray. He was busy working away on the fire though, so I just stared at his hat like it was the most interesting thing in the world. UMA. I wonder what it means. He suddenly sat up though, and I was staring straight into his big blue eyes. I got glints of emotion, but looked away, embarassed. "Let me see the rocks." I handed him the rocks. I pushed them into his open palm and felt the warmth radiating off of him.

I had to think straight. Now was definetly _not _the time for any of this hormone crap. Gray hit the rocks against each other, grounding his teeth together as he chipped them together. A few sparks flew off of the rocks, but other than that, he was having failed attempts. "Here, let me." I reached my hands out. He looked up at me, surprised I was actually speaking. He looked down at the rocks in his hands. Was he too stupid to let the girl start the fire. He pressed the rocks into my hands. I could feel the callouses that blacksmithing did to his hands. I clanked the rocks against each other and soon enough, I had started a small fire. We worked together to get the fire to eat on the sticks. We fed some more to it. I could feel myself drying now.

I looked across the fire at Gray. He had pulled his hat over his face. What was he thinking about? I just wanted him to talk to me. I looked over my shoulder at the raging river. When I looked back at Gray he was looking straight at me, frightening me slightly. His eyes were shimmering because of the cackling fire between us. Say something, you idiot... was I talking to him or myself? I fidgeted with the cuffs of my flannel shirt. Words, words, words.

"How are feeling?" Gray asked from across the fire. I stared at him, dumbfounded at first. My mouth was slightly gape, but I quickly snapped it up and began summoning up a reply.

"F... fine," I stuttered, "Are you okay?" Only a nod. His gaze returned to staring at the fire like it was the most interesting thing in the world. I sighed quietly and sank a little. If it was going to be like this then it was going to be a long night. "Gray, I'm sorry." I said, surprising myself. I perked up at this. He was now staring at me, "I should of told you guys I was scared of water sooner."

"Wow, do you really think that?" The sarcasm cut me deep like a razor blade. I sank away from him, feeling worse than ever. My beliefs had been confirmed. Gray was pissed at me. He was probably pissed off at me, wishing he was with someone else other than me. I was kicking myself. Gray was probably worried sick about his Ann. "Why didn't you tell us?" His voice was firm, leaving no room for me to wiggle out of.

"I... I didn't want..." I stopped short, casting my eyes away.

"Didn't what? Want us to think any less of you?" I could only nod dumbly. I cast a quick glance at him. His eyes were serious, clouding with so many emotions. As I stared into them, he realized what I was doing and made his gaze hard to read. I looked back down, "Claire," He sighed my name heavily, as if it was a burden to say, "You could of died today. All because you were afraid of what your friends were going to think of you."

"It's all my fault, isn't it?" I squeaked, looking back up at him. I held my breath hoping Gray was going to spare my feelings. Sadly, he shook his head back and forth, crushing me into a million peices. It was all my fault...

"We better stop," Kai said. He looked over at Mary. She had been adjusting her glasses on her face all day, "Is there something wrong with your glasses?" Kai asked as he looked up, trying to find the milky moon.

"I think the frames unalligned," Mary nodded, pulling them off her face. The right stem on the glasses were indeed at a weird angle, "Oh geez..." She sighed, "My mother is going to kill me. Then she'll hunt Ann down." Kai gulped audibly at this, "Oh well," Mary sighed. Kai cocked an eyebrow up at this. That was very un-Mary like. "Should we start a fire, Kai?"

"Huh?" Kai shook his head, "I'll see what I can find." Kai began glancing around, "Just stay here, alright, Mary?" The little librarian clearly looked frightened by that command. She looked at him from behind her mangled glasses. She placed a hand softly on the sling made from Kai's shirt sleeves. "What's wrong?"

"N... nothing," Mary ducked her head quickly.

"No, something is wrong," Kai knelt infront of the librarian who had sat down on an uncomfortable rock, "Mary, you can tell me anything. What's up?"

"We don't know what sort of creatures live here," Mary used her hair was a curtain to block her gaze from Kai, "What if you get hurt while searching for wood. What if something finds us because we started a fire." Kai could see her shaking. He let out a silent sigh and pushed her hair behind her ear. He stared into her big eyes for a few moments.

"Nothing is gonna get us," Kai shook his head, "And if something does, then I'll be damn sure it doesn't lay a claw or paw on you."

"I don't want you to get hurt," Mary replied quickly. Her breathing hitched in her throat and her cheeks tinged pink. Mary ducked again, embarassed. Kai smiled at the shyness. He never realized how cute Mary was.

"Hey, now..." Kai said, soothingly. He leaned forward and wrapped an arm around Mary's thin frame, "We're going to be just fine, alright?" Mary didn't say anything or look at him, "I'm gonna protect you, Mary." She perked up at this, confused. "What? Has no one ever told you that?"

"No." Mary shook her head. Kai let out a soft chuckle.

"I'm honored to be the first." Kai smiled brightly at her. A small grin spread on Mary's face. She shyly messed with her capri's that had a small rip in them. "So, feel any safer, Mary?" This made her let out a low giggle.

"Yeah..." She replied in a low whisper, "Thank you, Kai." She turned her head to face him completely. That's when Mary noticed how close Kai's face was to her's. She could see soft flecks of green in Kai's brown eyes that she had never noticed before. Mary was always told to stay away from Kai by her mother. He was apparently 'bad news', but being here with him now... he didn't seem so bad.

Kai blushed when he saw Mary's face so close to his. He could feel her breath on his lips and for a moment, he forgot the panic of being seperated from the rest of the group. It felt like it was only him, Mary, and the woods. _She's actually really cute close up... _Kai thought as he gazed into Mary's innocent brown eyes. "Mary..." He whispered.

"Kai..."

"_You _were a boy scout?" Ann asked after Cliff sucessfully started a fire. The quiet burnette nodded his head and stared miserably into the fire, "That's wonderful, Cliff." Ann clasped her hands together and battered her long and full eyelashes at him. Cliff didn't seem to notice, which made Ann huff. "So, how are you holdin' up since the whole river accident."

"Fine," Cliff answered simply, still staring into the fire. Ann grounded her teeth together. She was always in love with Cliff but he always seemed to be off somewhere else in his mind.

_Why can't he just notice me? _Ann asked her mind, _why can't he see how amazing he is? Or atleast how cute I am! _Ann could of swore she heard Gray's laugh echo through her mind, _hey now, Gray! I'm darn tootin' cute!_

Cliff played with the buttons on his shirt and looked around him. He seemed paranoid and uncomfortable. It made Ann want to scoop him up and tell him it would be alright. Ann fingered her braid. It was messy. She began wondering she should re-do her braid. Would Cliff notice her if she let her fire red curls flow behind her? Ann decided it was worth a try and whipped the band out from her hair. She finger threw her hair, trying to straighten it since it was wavy from being in a braid. Cliff took notice, but his eyes quickly darted away to something "more interesting". Ann could of screamed. She quickly braided her hair back up.

_Come on, Harvest Goddess, _Ann basically begged, _we're by ourselves in the forests! Atleast let us get a smidge closer! Let him notice I love him. _Ann drummed her fingers on her legs and tried to think of something to say to the shy Cliff, "I'm sure we'll find the others soon." Cliff only nodded and looked at the fire. _Come on now! _Ann cried in her mind, "Cliff. Can I ask you somethin'?"

"Sure," He shrugged, clearly nervous as to what the question was.

"Do you believe in Heaven? Like... really?" Ann asked hesitently. Cliff's eyes shown shock for a moment. It melted away into his honey-brown eyes though and he began weighing what Ann had said in his mind. She leaned forward, interested in what Cliff had to say.

"I think there is a Heaven... yes." Cliff nodded, confirming Ann's questions.

"What do you think it's like?" Ann sat back and began stroking her braid, "I want to know my mother is in a good place." Cliff's eyes glistened now. Ann had never been so straight forward about her mother's death before. Cliff was always aware that Ann lost her mother early on, but neither her or Gray seemed to speak much of it.

"I think there's a lot of justice there," Cliff replied softly. "I think it's full of all the good people you came across in your life. Only the good people, though. I think your mother is just fine up there."

"You really think so," Ann lifted her head and Cliff was surprised to see tears brimming the edge of her eyes, "I really hope so." Her voice cracked when she said this, "I'm sorry." She looked away, trying to wipe the tears away, "I've just been thinking all day that something terrible happened to Gray. I don't handle death very well." She shook her head, ducking it low.

"Ann," She slowly turned her head to Cliff. He was smiling. The grin was so welcoming. It made her heart melt. The smile made her want to crawl into Cliff's arms and tell him every trouble she had in the world. Ann was waiting for him to go on, but he seemed pleased that he just said her name and beamed at her. She sniffled and heartily grinned back at him.


	4. The Kings of the Forest

Chapter Four

"Gray," I kenlt down and gently shook him. He moaned and swatted the air, as if trying to get rid of me. "Gray." I pushed the bill of his cap up. It was the middle of the night. I had heard something in the woods. A cold sweat had broken out on my brow. "Gray," I whispered. Another crunch through the leaves, "_Gray!" _I pulled his cap from his head. His shaggy carrot hair fell over his eyes, making me blush by how cute he was. "Gray, wake up." His eyes opened slowly. He furrowed his brow and sat up on his elbow, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Claire... what?" He yawned widely. Another crunch made me tense up. I lowered his hat to the ground and looked over my shoulder. It felt like someone was staring at me, but I think I was run to the point of paranoia.

"Someone is in the woods." Gray's eyes lingered on me a moment longer before he looked over his shoulder, his red hair flopping gently. "I heard them, I swear." That's when I saw a silouette. "Gray, _look!_" He pressed his index finger to my lips softly. I blushed, but he squinted harder into the dark.

"You're right," He whispered. Slowly he stood. I came to my feet as well, holding Gray's hat in a death clutch. "Let me see my hat," He looked down at me since he was much taller. I handed it up to him. Either he didn't like the idea of me holding it or he was going to kill the silouette with the hat. He reached into his hat and pushed up some of the loose fabric by the bill. He withdrew a thing of matches. Without thinking, he put it on my head. I had to push the bill to the side since it was much to large for my head. Gray leaned down and used his boot to light the match, then held it before his face. It lightly illuminated his fair skin, red hair, and blue eyes. He was absolutely breath taking. "Stay here," He told me and began inching towards the silouette.

"Gray," I skipped forward, grabbing his arm, "I'm going with you." I was already thought of pathetic because of my fear of water, I wasn't going to stand idly by while he lurked forward into the dark woods because of a figure looming nearby. He looked sternly at me, shaking his head.

"No," He replied, his voice getting louder. "It's too dangerous for two of us."

"What if there is multiple of them?" I asked, my voice strained.

"Claire," Gray sighed heavily. Everytime he spoke my name he seemed to be sighing it. I shrank back, lowering my eyes. He shook his head and held the flicking flame between us, "I don't want you to get hurt. You almost died earlier." It's hard to believe I almost lost my life a couple hours ago. "You'll just get in the way." This stung me. I looked up at him, feeling absolutely pathetic.

"You're just kids," Came a scratchy voice. Gray turned around, stepping infront of me, holding a protective arm out and holding the match out. I grabbed onto Gray's arm and peaked around Gray. There was a man with a straw hat on. He was wearing overalls that were covered in dirt and a flannel shirt. (Goddess, I am getting so sick of these flannel shirts. Everyone wears them in the woods.) His red undershirt had tears on it and signs of sweating. "Whaddya doin' in the woods like this?" He grouched, not at all concerned for our safety. That's when he threw something to the ground. It was a shovel. "This isn't the ideal place to be takin' your girlfriend."

"We're not on a date," Gray said flatly, brushing some of his red hair from his dazzling orbs of eyes. "We were in a rafting accident earlier. We're trying to find our friends." Gray explained. The man threw his head back and laughed.

"I'm surprised you've survived this long in this ol' forest! It's quite the dangerous one! Were you 'n yer friends campin' out here?" Gray nodded, getting another guffaw from the man, "Kids! They're damn idiots nowadays! Why do ya think no one else is in the campin' grounds? This place is dangerous! Wolves, snakes, poison ivy. There are attackin' fish in those rapids over here." He shook his head, then eyed Gray darkly from under the shadow of his straw hat. "There's a lot of dirty buisness goin' on out 'ere in this here forest. Did you not know why it was called 'UnderDirt Forest'?" Another shake of the head, "My, my... this forest is crawlin' with grave diggers and mafia camps." My eyes widened when he said this. He slowly bent down and picked up his shovel, "But I wouldn't be worryin' 'bout all of that. You kids have fun." He snickered quietly, tightening his grip on his shovel. "Jus' be careful where you go." In the blink of his eye, he had struck Gray with the shovel. Nailing him in the head, Gray dropped the match. It fell into the vegatation, catching some grass on fire. He faught for a moment to stay conscious, but he crumbled to the ground, a bruise already darkening on his left temple.

"GRAY!" I screamed, leaning over to grab him. His hat fell off of my head and lightly patted onto the ground beside his falling and rising chest. There was a searing pain in my scalp as the man grabbed my long blond hair and pulled me back. I cried as I slammed into his thick chest. "LET GO OF ME, YOU CREEP!" I screamed, elbowing him in the gut. He growled and knee'd me in the tailbone. Pain flared up in my spine. "I SAID LET GO!" I shoved him away from me. I almost tripped into the cackling fire. Quickly I began stomping it out with my boots. I heard the battle call of the man. He rammed me in my side, knocking me onto the ground beside Gray. "Gray," I cried, shaking his arm, "Gray!"

"You're pretty little boyfriend cain't hear ya," The man leaned down and pulled me to my feet. I tried to pull away but he only brought me in closer. I struggled against him, growling and grounding my teeth as I did so. "You know... you're a cute one." The red alert sirons went off in my mind. I slapped him across the face harshly.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed. I looked over my shoulder desperately to see an unconscious Gray still, "GRAY!" I cried. The man took hold of my wrists. "Hey!" I hissed, batting my arms around to get away from him. "HELP!" I wailed.

"HEY SHUT UP!" He smacked me, but I'm sure I screamed so loud I bothered the entire world.

...

Kai shot up, his eyes wide. Mary's eyes flew open, but she remained lying in the dirt. Kai looked all around the area, a sweat on his face. He tugged on his banadana and leapt to his feet.

"Did you hear that, Mary?" Kai asked, his brown eyes showing concern, "That sounded like Ann! Or... maybe it was Claire..." Kai pulled Mary to her feet, "What are we doing, just lying around, while our friends might be in grave danger, Mary?"

"There's only so much we can do, Kai," Mary replied, adjusting her broken glasses, "We don't know anything about this forest. We can't navigate it at night. We don't even know whats lurking around in it."

Kai sighed and shook his head vigoursly, "That's what the forest wants you to think, Mary!" Kai cried, "One of our friends could be dying or even dead out there. We're gonna have to try and navigate through the forest." He turned towards the dark trees, a breeze whistling through the foliage. He took Mary's good hand, surprising her, "Just stick close to me, alright? And every so often, let's call for someone." Mary nodded. Kai cupped his free hand around his mouth, "GRAY!"

...

"GRAY!" The man looked over his shoulder, a limp Claire in one arm. In the other hand, he was dragging his shovel and Gray's unconscious body. The man spit on the ground and grumbled beneath his breath.

"They mus' be lookin' for them now," The man mumbled lowly. Claire's head lolled into the nook of the man's dirty arm. "I better hurry." He tightened his grip on Gray's collar, his red hair flopping a bit against his head. His hat was lost in the forest now. "Damn, this kid is heavy."

"Bart, I thought we might find you here," Three men stepped from the dark, surprising the man now recongized as Bart. Bart threw Claire's body down beside Gray's and stepped forward. "No need to be so formal," The man laughed heartily, "Now, what do you have to repay us?"

"These teenagers," Bart gestured to the blond and red head bodies clumped together. The three men glanced at each other, then eyed the obviously nervous Bart. The lead man snapped his fingers. The two men rounded to the unconscious bodies. The two men exchanged glances. One of their hands reached down and brushed Gray's bangs from his face.

"There's a bruise," One of them said, darkly. "They won't do. Especially for what we had in mind this time." They stood, brushing their slacks off before returning to the side of their boss.

"Well, you weren't able to supply us with young heirs to the Kings mafia, so now it's time to either pay up or die, Bart." The boss said, crossing his arms over his arms. Bart began shaking in his overalls. He pulled his straw hat from his head, revealing his bald head.

"P... please," Bart mumbled, "The bruise'll clear up."

At that moment, Gray's eyes popped open. That's when he heard voices and he began trying to recall what was happening. He then realized Claire's head was pressed against his chest. His eyes widened. He heard the mumbling of the men and that's when he recalled _mafias and grave diggers. _Gray layed perfectly still, one arm moving slightly to pull Claire's body in closer to his. _I gotta get us out of here. _Gray's heart was hammering like crazy in his chest as his arm looped around Claire's waist. Claire's eyes slowly slid open, Gray's eyes pleaded her to be silent.

...

What the hell was going on? Gray's eyes told me to be silent, so I remained how I positioned with my head against his chest. I could feel his pounding heart. Either he was nervous to have me this close to me or he was scared out of his mind because of the murmering people around us. That stupid grave digger. He did this to us. I just wanted to be away from all of this. Telling crappy ghost stories around the fire with marshmallows. No mafias messed with us at the camp grounds.

I pressed my face deeper into Gray's chest. His hand flatened against my back as the men continued talking to each other. I was practically shaking. I began then trying to calm myself and found it easier to make out what the men were saying to each other.

"... Bart, we've been waitin' for weeks like patient men," One of them was clucking, "We simply cannot wait any longer."

"I brought you heirs, though!" Bart choked out, his voice cracking. My eyebrows cocked up at this. Heirs? Gray and I were brought to become heirs of something, "So the ginger kid gots a bruise on his temple, so what? The last heirs to your mafia had bullet holes in them." My eyes widened and I looked directly at Gray. He was looking back at me in the same kind of horror. Heirs to a mafia? They pick those kinds of things up from the middle of the forest? No postings in the newspaper or interviews. Just a shovel to the head?

"Come with us," Someone said.

"What about the kids?" Bart asked, nervously.

"Jus' leave 'em."

...

"Cliff, I'm scared," It'd been hours but neither Cliff or Ann were able to fall asleep. They didn't know what time it was but they figured they had been sitting there for hours. "I hope the sun rises soon," She looked at the dying fire. The embers emitted a soft glow. "I hope Gray is alright... I'm just hopin' for a lot, aren't I?" Cliff only nodded, sighing lightly. "Cliff, I think we should go out looking for them. We've been seperated for nearly twenty hours. Someone might be seriously injured." Ann clutched her head, shaking it back and forth, "Oh, I'm so stupid." Tears began falling down Ann's cheeks as she choked on her sobs, "Everyone must hate me!"

Cliff wasn't sure what to do. Ann never cried, she was always strong, always had an idea. Just watching her break down like that, snapped something inside of Cliff. He scooted closer to her, and pressed his hand firmly into her back. She fell into Cliff's chest, still crying. He rubbed her back gently. "It isn't your fault," Cliff told her, "You had no idea any of this was going to happen."

"I... I just want... Gray!" Ann wailed into his chest. Her heart was aching for her big brother. Her mind began wondering back to all the great memories they had when they were little.

"I'm sure he's fine," Cliff replied softly, "He's got Claire there to help him," This only made Ann wail harder and press her face deeper into his chest.

"Claire might be hurt!" She choked, "My best friend!"

"Ann," Cliff pushed her back to sit her up, "We have to go searching for everyone then. We can't just... sit here and cry. Alright?" Cliff came to his feet, knowing he had to become the leader of the two, since Ann was currently having a meltdown. He held his hand down to Ann, who was sniffling, tears brimming her eyes. "Come on, Ann." She smiled softly and latched onto Cliff's hand.

...

"Claire, are you alright?" Gray and I had slipped away after the gang and that stupid man left. We were sitting at the base of a large oak tree. I sat next to Gray, stiff as can be. I nodded slowly, staring into the night. We were sitting in a forest that was infiltrated with gangs and mafia camps. I was afraid one of was just going to jump out from behind a tree and shoot us. "Are you sure?" He pressed a hand on my shoulder, making me jump slightly.

"I'm fine," I reassured him. "R... really," I looked over at him. Gray was unconvinced, "I just hope no one else has run into mafia gangs. He made them sound like they were everywhere."

"Who did?"

"That guy who hit you with a shovel. They called him Bart I think," I sighed, "Are you okay? You're the one who got hit by a shovel," Without thinking I brought my hand up and brushed his red hair to the side. There was a deep purple and blue bruise forming on his temple. "That looks terrible, does it hurt?" My finger brushed over it and he cringed at the touch of it. "Sorry," I brought my hand down to rest in my lap, staring at him in the dark. The moon was setting, which meant that hopefully the sun would be rising soon. We'd been shrouded in darkness for too long, "I'm sorry we lost your hat," Gray's eyes flickered lights. He gently touched the top of his head.

"I hadn't even noticed until you said something," He replied. Gray meerly shrugged though to my surprise, "It doesn't matter. We've had too many close calls with our lives. Drowning or becoming heirs to a mafia." A dry chuckle passed between us. I looked up into the sky. The midnight blue of the sky was fading into a light pink and orange, the twinkling stars fading away.

"It's almost morning," I said, a bead of sweat rolling down my forehead, "Thank goddess. Maybe we'll find the others. I really hope they're alright." Gray nodded. So much had just happened in the past three or four hours, but we had to push that behind us. We had limited time to find the others before we got shot, mauled by wolves, eaten whole by snakes, tripped into the river and drowned, or starved to death. "I'm mainly worried about Mary," I whispered, but instantly regretted it. The way Gray's eyes lit up when I mentioned her name.

"Me too," Gray said with a certain kind of sincerity in his voice. I dropped my eyes, not wanting to meet his gaze. "She's not much of the outside one. I'm sure she's fine, though." He surprised me by chuckling, "I bet she's the one calming Kai down right now." I nodded slowly, my insides aching. "But most of all," Gray's voice softened as he said this, "I miss my baby sister," I looked up at him. His face was plaqued in worry, "I just hope Cliff is keeping her warm and making her laugh. He was never one much for jokes... and sometimes he's hopelessly frightened... but something inside of me is twitching, telling me he put on the captains pants. I hope he's holding Ann's chin up." Gray's head was leaned back against the tree trunk, gazing up at the ever changing colors of the sky. For a moment, he looked peaceful for the first time since we washed up from the river. His looked had a look of true look of pleasure on his face, as if he was putting all of his trust into Cliff to look after his baby sister until they reunited.

"You're a wonderful big brother," I told him. "I never had any siblings, so I never got to enjoy brotherly or sisterly love. You two are lucky."

"Having a sister isn't all a peice of cake," Gray replied, now looking at me with those dazzling eyes. "Sometimes she's bossy or whiny or girly." He chuckled, "One time when we were younger, Ann took all of my legos and used them as cell phones for her Barbies." Gray's gaze glazed over, "She used to put make up on my action figures. She always got in trouble from me... then... mom got onto her for using her make up..." His head dropped at the mention of his mother.

"How young were you when you lost your mom?" I asked, leaning back against the tree trunk with him.

"I was seven. Ann was five," Gray whispered. I hugged my knees to my chest. "I don't think Ann even remembers her. My mother's soft voice. Her blue eyes that could melt any heart, no matter how cold. Oh, Claire..." He shook his head, "I miss her so much and more than anything I want to see Ann right now. I can't lose her," Shock numbed me when tears formed in the corners of his eyes "I just can't. I told mom that I was going to protect her." He punched the root of the tree next to him, "And now it's dark out. I just want the damn sun to rise so I can find her."

I lowered my head. A song was now swirling through my mind. I always was a singer when I was younger and I was wondering if I should sing. Sing for my sake, sing for Gray's raw nerves. I rested my chin on my knees, pondering the situation. I took a deep breath and sat up now, staring up at the fading twinkling stars,

"Wish for a blanket. Wish for some light

Wish for a hand to hold tight

And when you run out of wishes to make

Wish for some light."

I paused for a moment. Gray was in awe at my beautiful singing voice, vibrato and all. He began looking over his shoulder to peak around the tree, but I pressed my hand firmly on his shoulder, making him meet my soft gaze,

"Don't look back

You'll only see our tracks

Disappear into the dark of light

But somewhere above

There's a sun strong enough

Just say

We've had our fill of the dark

Please send some us some light."

My hand began retreating back to my body, but Gray grabbed it suddenly, tears running down his cheeks. He didn't look pathetic. If anything, he looked more manly to me because of this. He laced his fingers through mine, surprising me. Blush gathered on my cheeks as I stared back into Gray's watery blue eyes.

"Thank you," He whispered, his voice slightly cracking.

"You're welcome."


	5. Protect Me, Please

Chapter Five

"Gray, I'm not tall like that," I shook my head, wiping some dirt from my hands. I added to the mess of my clothes. "You're gonna have to help me up." Gray turned and knelt down, holding out his calloused hand that was smudged with dirt. I reached my hand up and latched my smaller hand around his. He gave a good yank and I was pulled from the ground and up beside him. "Thanks," I said, once he let go of my hand.

"Let's keep moving," Gray suggested, running his hands through his red hair. I looked at the strands of hair dangling over my shoulder. I felt my hair self-consciously. My hair was getting really oily. Gray's had the dirty shine to it. It was sticking up in various locations on his head. It was turning into a lighter red from the exposure to the sun for the past couple of days. We'd been lost for two days, seperated from the rest. I more than anything just wanted to find everybody and go home. "Claire?" I looked over at Gray. He was knelt beside the river, looking over at me. He looked back at the river and dipped his hands into it. He then ruffled his wet hands through his red hair. He stood and looked over at me. He was absolutely stunning in the sunlight with his hair sticking up and droplets of water sliding down his locks. "Maybe you should run some water through your hair. Since we've been lost we haven't really been able to clean our hair." I nodded robotically and slowly made my way to the bank. I looked down at the menacing water and quickly looked away. I didn't want to put my hands into the water. Suddenly, I felt a cold feeling trickling down my head. I gasped sharply and turned to see Gray holding his hands up above my head and dropping water on my head. I ran the water through my hair. It _was _refreshing to run something through my dirty hair.

"Thanks," I muttered. My voice was slightly scratchy from yelling. Not to mention I was extremely tired. We hadn't really slept much, between the whole getting captured to become heirs to a mafia. We only slept for about three hours. I ruffled my hair a little bit, then turned to Gray. He was staring at me, but quickly, his bright blue eyes darted away, his cheeks tinging a light pink. "We should try finding the camping grounds," I suggested, gesturing lamely over my shoulder upstream. Gray nodded, and pushed his dirty sleeves up his arms. We began walking in silence. I desperately wanted to talk to Gray. I wanted to know what he was thinking. Was his mind wondering about Mary? Did he want Ann? Was he thinking about last night? I had sung to him... was he thinking about that? "Gray," I said, without thinking.

"Yeah?" He replied, after a moment.

"What time do you think it is?" I dumbly asked. I looked down at my shoes. They were still in pretty good shape with decent support.

"I reckon close to nine now," He stopped walking and pointed up at the sky, "See where the sun is positioned?" Gray grabbed my wrist and pulled me in close to him. I positioned my head beside his and squinted up into the sky. There were few fluffy clouds. There were some dark ones in the distant, but the sun was shining bright despite the threatening clouds.

"I see it," I nodded, "I'm not to sure at how to measure time just by looking into the sky." I told him, beginning to walk away but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. I was surprised to see a pleasent smile on his face.

"I'll teach you," He said with a smile, "If you want, that is."

"Yeah," I replied, our faces only inches apart, "Teach me, Mr. Camping-King."

...

"Kai, I'm tired." Mary said as they trotted around the trees, "Can we sit down for a little bit. My arm is killing me." She looked through the make-shift sling at her mangled arm. It had been throbbing for hours.

"Yeah." Kai replied, looking all around, "Let's sit here." They found themselves sitting on the bank of the raging river. They sat in silence for a few moments. Kai cleared his throat, knowing an awkward silence was threatening. "How's your arm feeling, Mary?"

"It hurts," She replied with a weak smile. "It's definetly broken. I hope we find the others soon so we can get someone to fix my arm." She laughed lightly, "But to be honest, without this sling I think I would be in more pain." Mary adjusted her broken glasses on the bridge of her nose, "Thanks, Kai. I think I would be doomed without you here." Kai blushed a little.

"I'm sure you'd be fine," Kai laughed lightly. He dipped his hand into the water and began dousing his face in cold water.

"Me?" Mary pressed her good hand to her collarbone, "A small town librarian? This whole trip has really transformed me, Kai." He cocked an eyebrow up at her, "I've realized that I've just had my head up in the clouds. I was always in my own world- which was the library. I wrote all the time. And now? I've been seperated from all of my friends and almost drowned. I broke my arm and now I've been stranded in a deceiving forest for two days." She laughed lightly, "Ann told us we wouldn't be having to survive for our lives, but look at us now." A stiff laugh went through the two as they stared at the rapids that nearly claimed their lives.

"I guess I've changed, too," Kai agreed, tugging on his bandana, "I mean I've always been one for adventure... thinkin' about it now, though... I don't want this kind of thrill. Everything is just scary to think about. I've been hungry for two days. I've had a headache for the past two days. I just..." He furrowed his brow together, carefully choosing his words carefully, "Mary," Kai turned to the thoughtfully listening librarian, "I feel faint all the time. I'm in an awful mood. I'm, like, _never _in a terrible mood. I'm... I'm just ready to meltdown. I'm ready to quit. God dammit," He lowered his head, exhaling unevenly.

"Kai, I understand," Mary reached out with her good hand and placed it lightly on Kai's sagging shoulder. "I'm tired, I'm hungry, I'm dizzy. My arm is on fire all the time... more then anything, I just want to be sitting at home having my mom screaming at me. I just want to be out of here. I want to be with the others," Kai didn't seem to be listening. He was drowning himself in sorrow. Kai seemed to of grown deaf of his surroundings. The sirons were going off in his mind telling him he was having a mental meltdown. "But we can't give up," Mary slid her hand under his tan chin and pushed it up. She met his chocolate eyes and was breathtaken by the glossy look in his eyes. "We have to keep moving. We have to... find Ann, Cliff, Claire and Gray. We can't stop, Kai. I don't want to..." She took a deep breath, staring into his eyes, "Yes... I... I don't want to die here, Kai."

"I promise I won't let you," A little bit of optimism was in his voice, but other than that, it was a dead whisper. He wrapped his hand around her smaller hand, "I'll get you out of here, Mary. Even if it kills me."

...

"Cliff," Ann doubled over, panting. Her braid flipped over her shoulder, beads of sweat sliding down her cheek. She looked over her shoulder to see nothing but a maze of trees. Cliff had fallen onto all fours, panting harshly, "Do... do ya... think we... lost him?" Cliff look up at her, his violet eyes shimmering.

"I think so, Ann..." He panted. They had run into a strange man with a empty burlap sack and a crisp tuxedo. He was murmering something about finding the heirs to the Kings. That's when he spotted Ann and smiled and said something about a cute ginger. That's when he began to pursuit the two.

"That guy gives me the creeps," Ann dropped beside Cliff, "Whaddya think he wanted?" Cliff only shrugged, "Cliff... I'm scared." She leaned her head against Cliff's shoulders.

"We'll be okay," Cliff said, wrapping his arm around Ann's shoulders. He was taking the leadership role pretty well. Atleast he thought so. Ann had gotten a better grip on herself as the sun rose, but Cliff remained in charge, "We'll find everybody soon, alright?" A grumble of Ann's stomach made her blush, "And maybe we'll find some food." He let go of her shoulders and looked around. "Ready to move on? Maybe before the sun sets we will have found the others."

Ann came to her feet and nervously played with one of the buttons on her flannel shirt. Ann looked up at the sky and remembered when Gray taught her how to tell time by looking up at the position of the sun in the sky, but at the moment, she wasn't able to focus on what to check for and remember. It felt like a huge cloud had migrated over her mind. She wanted to see Gray so bad. She wanted to be safe and warm and she wanted some food. Desperately. "I hope everyone is alright," Ann turned to Cliff who was waiting expectantly for her. "I really, really hope so. If anything happened to anyone... everyone back in Mineral Town will blame me, Cliff. I just... couldn't deal with that. Anna doesn't like my influence on Mary as it is."

"Everything will be okay," Cliff told her, that doubtfulness in his voice returning and the leader in him shrinking. "I'm sure everyone is just fine. I bet they're waiting for us at the camp right now, Ann." She exhaled unevenly.

"That's not true," Ann shook her head. She began trudging through the thick grass, Cliff on her heels. "Cliff, let's _never _go camping again, alright?"

...

"Gray," I looked up from staring at the ground. We had continued walking, hoping we were nearing our camp. "What's the first thing you're going to do when we get back to Mineral Town?"

"Sleep, eat, and skip work," Gray answered after a moment. He ran his hand through hair and nodded, "Yeah. I'll do just that. And probably go to the library a whole lot more."

This made my heart sink. Did he want to go the library to see Mary more? Was he afraid that she was dead? That he lost her? I bit my lip. So many questions were swimming in my head and I wanted to ask. I figured at this point we could ask and tell anything. We had to put so much faith into each other already as to not to kill the other. I sighed silently, "You really like Mary, huh?"

"She's really sweet, yeah." Gray nodded. "Mary's always off in another world, though. I'd never take her as my girlfriend, though." This made my heart start beating. Was I girlfriend material?

"Are you interested in anyone else in Mineral Town?" I asked, trying my best to hide the edge in my voice. I looked up at him with curious eyes. He seemed to be pondering the question as he stared ahead.

"I'd tell you," He said, slowly, "but then I'd have to kiss you."

Well, this was getting good. "If it was me would you tell me?" I asked innocently. Gray stopped and looked at me for a few moments. I fidgeted under his gaze, messing with my shirt and occasionally my still dirty hair. He then chuckled, "What?" I put my hands on my hips.

"Why would I like you?" That stung deep. I must of looked taken aback because Gray's face went from amused to wide eyes. "I... I didn't mean to say it like that, Claire." He took a step toward me, but I looked away. My curtain of blond hair blocked my view from Gray. I stepped back and lowered my head, not daring to meet his gaze through my blond bangs, "Claire, I'm sorry. That didn't come out right." He grabbed my arm, "Claire, really. Look at me." I did. There was an intense look in his eyes, "I would tell you if I liked you, alright? The boy side of me just got the best." I nodded stiffly and looked away.

"You know, you don't have to like me," I told him, while he still had his arms on my arms, "I'd like for you and I to be friends, though... alright? We've already gone through so much, it would be hard to ignore you after all of this," I looked deeply into his eyes, "But right now, Gray," I whispered his name, "you have to protect me."

Then Gray leaned in and kissed my forehead, making my heart flutter. He wrapped his arms tightly me, crushing my face into his chest. I don't know why, but I threw my arms around him mid-riff area and began sobbing into his chest. He knotted his hand through my hair and gently stroked it.

"Gray," My voice cracked into his chest. I had no idea I was going to break out into sobs when he engulfed me in his arms, but something inside of me snapped.

"Shh," Gray whispered, stroking my hair still. I continued weeping into his chest. I looked up at him through my misty eyes, sniffling slightly. He looked back down at him, his dazzling orbs of eyes winning me over more for him. "We're going to be alright," Gray told me, wisking a tear away, "I'm going to protect you."

"Thank you," I croaked, feeling absolutely pathetic. Gray then pulled me into another tight embrace. It was exactly what I needed.


	6. The Kuroshitsuji Revenge

**Authors Notes: There's some very... colorful language in this chapter...**

Chapter Six

I am so tired. I smell awful. My hair is gross. My voice is scratchy. My clothes are muddy and torn. Gray was in the same kind of condition I was. We've been seperated from our friends for five days now. I sighed and fell against a tree trunk. My feet were throbbing. Gray turned to me.

"You okay?" He asked, reaching out slightly. I nodded and looked over at the river. We had reached the calmer points so I was hoping that our camp was just up ahead. I was just about ready to collaspe. I wanted a warm shower. I wanted a pillow. I wanted a massage. I was just so ready to quit. My mind was fogged up, that much was sure. "Since we're in the calmer part of the river, do you want to take a bath?" My head shot over to Gray. He was running his hands through his hair, "I sure need one." I only stared at him, "You aren't afraid to take showers and baths, right?"

"No, I'm not." I replied quickly. I pushed away from the tree tunk.

"Then just pretend you're taking a bath. I'll wait over here," He gestured sheepishly over his shoulder and began backing away to the foliage. I turned and crossed to the bank of the river and crouched before it. A bath _did _sound nice. But what if someone saw me? We _were _in a mafia infested forest. This river almost claimed me and my friends lives. I didn't trust it so easily now.

I stood up and looked around before unbuttoning my shirt. I tossed it onto the bank where it could easily be obtained. I looked hesitently down at my bra. Did I really want to remove this? I could easily take a bath with it on. I kicked my shoes off and slipped my socks off. Now I stood in just my cargo shorts and bra. I couldn't take a bath with my pants on, that would defeat the purpose. I sucked in a deep breath as if I was about to jump off of a building. I unbuttoned my pants and tosses them onto my shoes. I cast a glance over my shoulder quickly to make sure Gray wasn't there. I decided I would just take a bath in my bra and panties.

I slowly dipped my feet into the surprisingly refreshing river. I climbed further and further into the water until it pooled around my thighs. _Just pretend you're taking a bath. _Echoed through my mind. I bit my lip and proceeded further, soaking my underwear through. It now pooled just below my chest. "This is deep enough," I said aloud and slowly began rubbing the water all over my grimey body. I scrubbed my collar bone and chest furiously, wanting to rid myself of every germ in exsistence. I dipped my head back, soaking my hair through. I slowly tangled my fingers through my knotty hair. It was way too greasy for my liking. I wish I had my favorite kind of shampoo. It smelled like raspberries. I suddenly heard something. I snapped up and looked around, water droplets falling on my face. I hugged myself and looked around, my eyes wide in shock and terror. I knew Gray wasn't a perv like that, but there were old men creeping around here. Men in their fifties that were carrying guns. I was just nineteen years old, no gun, and no clothes on.

"Hello?" I called, cupping one hand around my mouth. I slowly began wading back to the bank, now in a hurry. I doubt anyone was there, but I felt clean enough, and I was eagered as ever to get out of the water. I staggered onto the bank and reached for my pants. I quickly zipped my pants up, my legs soaking my pants. I ripped my button up into my hands and shrugged into it, my chest still revealed. I plopped down and hurriedly pulled my socks up. I hate wet socks more than anything in this world, but right now, I didn't care. With shakey hands I laced my boots up. "Gray?" I called, fumbling with the buttons on my shirt. I looked around everywhere and suddenly spied something in the bush. Their hair was a deep black, so I automatically ruled Gray out, "GRAY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I raced for the bushes and shoved the figure back. He fell back, his ice blue eyes wide with shock as I towered over him. His big eyes darted to my chest, where I realized all of my buttons were not up. This guy almost looked my age. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I hissed.

"I... I..." The boy choked, tugging lightly on his silk vest he was wearing. I looked at his clothes. He was dressed like royalty from the 1600 hundreds. He had lacey cuffs, a pocket watch in his black silk vest, a cream white button up, black slacks and shiney black loafers. Gray came staggering through the foliage, but froze when he saw the royally dressed boy on the ground. Gray's eyes darted to my chest, but he blushed and looked back at the boy, "I'm so sorry, M'lady!" He went into a knelt position, making me untense. I stared shocked at this boy. He had a light British accent.

"Who are you?" I asked, buttoning the rest of my shirt up. Gray came and stood beside me. Or more of infront of me. But I'm sure this kid had no intention of attacking me. He might ruin his fine clothes.

"Allow me to introduce myself," The boy rose, dusting his slacks off and smoothing off imaginary wrinkles from his sleeves, "My name is Michael Dradel." He bowed formally. Gray and I exhanged glances.

"I'm Claire Langer," I stepped beside Gray and did a small wave. Michael smiled and then looked at Gray, who had his arms crossed and a look of venom on his face. I elbowed him in the arm.

"Gray Williams," Gray said, roughly. "Now Michael, do you want to tell us why you were peeping on Claire?" Michael grew red in the face and fumbled with his pocket watch, clearing his throat. "Hey, quit stalling." Gray growled. I grabbed his arm, knowing he was about to rip the quite nice pocket watch from Michael's shakey hands.

"I must be truthful with you," The British boy sighed.

"Damn straight," Gray replied, catching Micahel off-guard.

"You see, my father's name is Langley Dradel," Michael told us, "We were travelling to the next large city to see the opening of his newest innovation, but we took a wrong turn and well... we ended up here. It's rather embarassing," Michael laughed stiffly, "My father told me to fetch water. Our camp is nearby."

"Why don't you just drive out of here?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow up.

"That's the other thing," Micahel sighed, "We're out of gas. It's quite pathetic. I had no intention of spying on you, Miss Langer." I blushed at the formality in his voice, "When I saw you, I ducked out of view, but my sneaking skills aren't too dandy. I'm sorry for giving you a fright."

"That's alright," I looked down at my feet, shuffling them around. I could feel my wet socks and I made a face. "It was all just one big misunderstanding." I looked over at Gray. He stood looked defensive. His hands were clenched in fists.

"Would you two like to come back with me to our camp?" Micahel asked, "It's the least I can do." Gray and I exchanged glances and shrugged, "Wonderful. First, though, let us collect the water!"

...

"GOD DAMMIT!" Kai screamed, his colorful vocabulary coming out. His fist collided with a nearby tree trunk, "I CAN'T FIND MY GOD DAMN WAY OUT OF THIS GOD DAMN FOREST!" Kai rasped, repeatdly slamming his fist into the same tree trunk, "I HATE THIS FUCKING FOREST!"

"Kai!" Mary grabbed his arm with her good one, "We've been making good progress." Kai shrugged her touch away and crossed to another tree, his frame shaking in anger. "You hurt your hands didn't you?" She grabbed his wrist and brought up his raw knuckles, "Kai!" Mary scolded, "You have to be more careful."

"I'm fine," He looked over at the small librarian who was looking quite flustered around his hand. "Mary, it feels like my stomach is eating itself. I just..." He let out a low growl, clenching down on his teeth, "I just... HATE THIS GOD DAMN FOREST!" He was about to throw another punch, but Mary screamed and threw her arm around Kai's mid-riff. He stopped in surprise as Mary held onto him, her face pushed into his chest.

"Please," She whispered, pressed her bad arm to his side, "I need you to be strong for me." Kai stopped and stared down at her, his eyes shimmering. "Please," She repeated. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close.

"I'm sorry, Mary," He whispered, resting his head against her head. "I just... lost my way. I have to get you out of here, though. I'm not doin' a very good job." Mary looked up at him, her eyes watery behind her broken frames. "Mary..." And suddenly, his head was leaning towards her. Mary's eyes widened as soon as she felt his lips on her hers. She'd never been kissed before, but suddenly, she wanted this. Her eyes slid close, under the spell of love, as she gently pushed back against Kai's lips. It felt almost like a promise. It was better than how Mary had read it in any of her books.

...

"GRAY!" Ann screamed, cupping her hands around her mouth, "KAI! CLAIRE! MARRRRRYYYYY!" Ann sighed and flicked her braid over her shoulder. She looked over at Cliff who was standing on the bank of the river. He was skipping rocks. "Cliff, what are we going to do?"

Cliff shrugged lamely, "We have to keep going... but let's take a small break..." Ann joined Cliff on the bank of the river. He knelt down and inspected a rock he found on the sand. He then squinted and glanced among the rapids of the river. He tossed the rock and it impressively skipped across the water four times before it clunked into the river.

"Wow," Ann whistled, "Where'd ya learn to do that?"

"...My dad," Cliff stood and turned to Ann, "We always did it when we younger. It's... somewhat comforting..." He shrugged and looked away for a moment. "Do you want me to teach you?" Ann nodded eagerly. "Okay," Cliff looked all around and stopped when he spotted an almost perfect skipping rock. "Here." He pushed the rock into Ann's hand. Cliff took hold of Ann's elbow positioning her arm. He twisted his hand around Ann's smaller hand, "Now... you hold it like this." Cliff instructed while Ann blushed. "And then you just toss it, but you have to keep your wrist loose," Cliff helped her swing her arm and release the rock. Ann smiled as the rock skipped across the currents of the river and thunked into the water.

"Thank you..." Ann whispered as Cliff released her, though she wanted him to keep holding her. "I'll have to show Gray how to do that..." Ann lowered her head as the thought of her brother crossed her mind. She could see his bright smile, his UMA hat covering his red locks up. "Oh... Gray..."

"I'm sure he's fine," Cliff said as strong as he could. "It's Gray. You know how strong he is." Ann nodded, though she was still discouraged. "I know, it's hard being seperated from the ones you love." Ann looked up at Cliff. He was smiling lightly. "We'll find him soon, I'm sure."

"I really hope so."

...

"Good afternoon, Father," Michael greeted as he walked into the camping site with the pan of water. Gray and I hesitently followed Michael onto the site, looking all around. A limsouine was parked near the dirt road. A man, that must of been their butler/chaffeur was waiting paitently by the car for orders. A man in a tuxedo was sitting on a rock messing with some sort of gadget. He had an eyepatch covering his left eye. He looked up at the sound of Micahel.

"Well, afternoon, Son." Mr. Dradel greeted, standing up, "Who are they?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow up at Gray and I. Gray stared back, but my eyes were glued to the dirt road. That road could lead back to our camping grounds!

"This is Claire Langer and Gray Williams." Micahel replied, gesturing to us. "They were seperated from their friends in a rafting accident a couple of days ago." The father stared at us up and down. We sure probably look like we'd been stranded in this forest for days. This forest just kept getting interesting. Mafias, grave diggers, and millionaires. "I was hoping we could supply them with some new clothes."

"We have no female clothes," Mr. Dradel told his son, "Michael, M'boy, what could Miss Langer possibly wear?"

"We most likely wear the same size," Michael told him, "She can have one of my dress shirts and vests. She isn't much of what we call a Mistress." I cocked my eyebrows up at this. A mistress as in... someone who goes around cheating with people?

"I see," Mr. Dradel murmered staring at me, "Son, about finding that fiancé..." My face grew hot with embarassment. Michael's did as well. Gray let out a low growl, clenching his fists together.

"Father!" Michael groaned, "Now is _not _the time! I just want to give them new clothes and some food. Please behave, Father!" Mr. Dradel sighed and turned to Gray, who was nearly his height.

"My, Mr. Williams..." Mr. Dradel nodded, "You've been drinking your milk." Gray ran his hands through his greasy red hair with an exasperated sigh. "You must be a blacksmith." He caught Gray's hand and looked at his calloused hand.

"Yeah," Gray answered shortly. "I am."

"Where are you a blacksmith?" Mr. Dradel asked, "Anywhere I know?"

"The Mineral Town Forgery," Gray replied, pulling his wrist from Mr. Dradel's grip, "I'm sure you've never heard of it."

"You must be Saibara's grandson." Both Gray and I's eyes grew wide in shock. Mr. Dradel laughed lightly, "Mineral Town... that's a place I haven't been in awhile. I visited there with my wife one time."

"Did I ever go there, Father?" Michael asked, respectively.

"Well, you were in your mother's stomach," Mr. Dradel chuckled, "Bless her soul. I thought Mineral Town was abandoned. Were you seperated from Saibara in the accident?"

"N... no..." Gray shook his head, "It was Claire and I with some friends who were our age. Geez, I hope they're alright." I nodded in agreement.

"Michael, go fetch the clothes for Mr. Williams and Miss Langer." Michael nodded and bowed slightly before jogging off calling his butlers name. "Well, I wish I could help, but alas I'm fighting for my son and I's own sake to get out of this God foresaken forest. I do wish for you to eat the stew we have managed to cook up. There's enough for all of us."

"Do you really mean it, Sir?" I asked as sweetly as possible.

"Of course," Mr. Dradel smiled at me. The smile didn't reach my heart though, because his one eye looked dull as he stared me, "It would be my honor to hear the trecherous tales you have had to offer since you're recent accident." He then looked back at Gray and the smile became genuine. Was there something wrong with me?

"Miss Langer," The butler appeared at my side, "You may change now." He held some garments to me. I thanked him and rounded the car. Michael waved and raced back to his father's side. I looked dumbly at the nice clothes in my hand. We were going to look like rich sons of bitches in these clothes. I pulled into new clothes, the lace cuffs bothering me. Why did they dress like they were from the 1600's?

"Hey," Gray's velvet voice scared me. I turned, my shirt half buttoned. He ducked behind the car and began oddly changing with me, "Sorry." He murmered, "I couldn't stand another moment with them!" Gray pulled into his new shirt while I quickly changed into the black slacks. They came all the way up to my actual waist. "Why do they dress like they're from _Kuroshitsuji_?" Gray hissed. This made me crack up in laughter. Gray had alwas been one for manga and anime, but I'd never thought he'd connect it to real life. "I wonder if their butlers name is Sebastian."

"They're weird, don't you think?" I asked, pulling on the silk vest. The clothes were slightly baggy on me, hiding all femine features on my body. Gray nodded, zipping his pants up, "After we eat, we're outta here, right?"

"Are we all finished back here?" The butler suddenly appeared. I gasped and hid behind Gray, though all of my clothes were one. "Boys and girls changing together is _strictly _prohibited unless joined together in holy matrimony."

"Right," Gray nodded. I peaked out around him. He began fumbling to get his vest buttons together. I grabbed the shiny shoes and shoved my feet into them.

"Miss Langer, you look like a boy," The butler commented.

"Thanks," I replied, earning a laugh from Gray. If these people were going to play jackass, I could play it better than them. The Butler look flustered for a moment, "What's your name? Sebastian?"

"Yes," The butler bowed respectively. I surpressed a laugh. I knew Gray was probably dying on the inside. An actual butler name Sebastian? How mainstream. "The Master and his son await your prescence for the stew."

"Alright," I nodded. I looked at Gray, who had finished changing. I began reaching for my other clothes, but Sebastian stepped in my way.

"These... _rags _shall bother you no more. I will dispose of them properly." He quickly gathered up Gray's and mine clothes and did away with them in the trunk of the limo. Gray and I strolled out onto the camping grounds and spotted Michael and Mr. Dradel gathered around a fire, fine china bowls in their hands. I felt like a douche as I walked in these expensive 1600 era clothes.

"Will you be joining us?" Michael asked with a wide grin as Gray and I approached. We nodded and seated ourself. I was about to reach for the spoon in the pot when Michael stopped me, "Oh that isn't necessary. Sebastian!" The butler appeared from thin air again and spoon'd the stew into the bowl for me, handing the steaming food to me. He did the same for Gray.

"I could of gotten it myself," I told Michael. He laughed in response.

"Oh, but why when you can pay people to do it for you?" Gray and I exchanged looks, but decided to shrug it off. I looked down at the food and felt my insides caving in. I'd been starving for days. I spotted chunks of beef, carrots, and beans in the steaming food. My mouth watered. Hurriedly, Gray and I wolfed down our food. "Would you like seconds?" Michael asked. I reached for the spoon myself. Mr. Dradel and Michael watched with their mouths slightly gaped as I helped myself to more without the assitance of Sebastian. Gray did the same and we finished off our seconds within moments.

"That was great, thank you." I smiled, setting my bowl down. "Thanks for everything, you two. The food, the clothes. It'll keep us going until we can find our friends again." I climbed to my feet and waved to the two. Gray was on my heels as we began towards the edge of the camping site towards the ground.

"Wait up," Gray whispered.

"Let's get outta here before they say something else!" I replied. We stepped onto the gravel road and stared ahead, "Our camping ground as to be down this road, Gray. We're going to make it." I looked over at him and almost cracked up. We were wearing matching clothes that made us look like the richest people in the world. We were about to start off when suddenly a gun shot rang out. Gray and I ducked and looked over to se Mr. Dradel standing there with a fancy silver pistol in his hands.

"Going somewhere, Mates?" Mr. Dradel asked with an evil grin while Michael watched from behind. He shot again, making me scream.

"RUN!" Gray shouted, shoving me forward, "INTO THE FOREST CLAIRE!" Another gun shot rang out and bark from a tree showered me. "DON'T STOP CLAIRE!" I heard Gray screaming as my eyes watered. The bark had showered into my eyes, "JUST KEEP RUNNING!"

"GET THEM!" I heard Mr. Dradel scream.

This wasn't going to be good.


	7. Reunited and Lost Again

Chapter Seven

"GET DOWN!" Gray shoved me. I staggered forward, but tripped. Gray fell next to me. I was about to get up, but Gray wrapped his arms around me, pulled me in close to him, and placed his hand over my mouth. We had fallen into a thick patch of leaves and plants. "Shh," He whispered into my ear, making chills travel down my spine.

We heard the crunch of someone coming. I could feel myself shaking. Gray grabbed my elbow. I don't know if it was to silence me or to calm me down. I heard more crunching. I began lightly playing with the lacy cuffs of my new clothes.

"Come out, Williams..." Gray's grip tightened around my elbow, "I have something for you... Some of your grandfather's work..." We heard the dangling of a necklace. I looked over my shoulder at Gray who's eyes were wide.

"Gray!" I hissed as he jumped to his feet.

"What do you have that's his?" Gray demanded. I jumped up with him and stared at Mr. Dradel was holding a silver locket. It had a keyhole in it. Gray took a hesitant step forward and took it into his hands. "This isn't my grandfather's work."

"Yes it is," Dradel unexpectantly gave a good smack across Gray's face. He took the necklace back into his hands. Gray's head shot to the side, his red hair flipp over his eyes, "I'm not stupid! I bought it from Saibara years ago. Long before you were even born!"

"It's not his work!" Gray snapped, yanking the necklace from his hands, "I promise you!" Dradel aimed the gun straight at Gray. My heart stopped.

"Who's is it then, Mr. Williams?" Mr. Dradel whispered like venom. Gray, who seemed unphased by the gun in his face, turned the pendent over and took in a deep breath, staring at the intials in the back.

"It's my father's work," Gray looked up at Mr. Dradel, showing him the pendent. He smacked the gun out of his face, "What's your beef with my grandfather and this necklace anyway?"

"Your father's work?" Mr. Dradel stuttered, looking at the necklace. Gray nodded, "Saibara promised me he would make a key for the locket to open it. When I ordered it I asked him to put a picture of me and my wife in there that I supplied him with. He says the pictures are in there, but he never made me a key. AND I PAID FOR IT!"

"That's my grandfather," Gray rolled his eyes, "Well, if you give me the locket I'll finish the job that they never finished. My dad was the laziest man in the history of lazy men." Gray sighed and pulled the locket into his hands, staring lovingly at it. "I'm kind of like him, but I'll try my best to make a key for the locket, Mr. Dradel."

Mr. Dradel stared Gray down, his knuckles white from grasping the gun so tightly. Gray turned to me and clipped it around my neck. I fingered the heart shaped locket and looked up at Gray, confused. Mr. Dradel was confused as well.

"That way we don't lose it," Gray told me with a light smile, "Besides, it compliments you. You should wear more jewelery, Claire." Gray turned back to Mr. Dradel, my face tinged red. Gray crossed his arms, "So... why exactly were you chasing us with a gun? Were you going to kill us over work that wasn't even mine."

"I guess you've never done dirty business," Mr. Dradel replied nastily, "If I pay and I don't get what I want, _someone _must pay." He threw his head back and laughed, "What are the odds that I run into someone related to the person that must pay." Gray fingered his vest buttons for a moment, then glared at Mr. Dradel.

"When I finish, where do I send it?" Gray asked.

"Just write Langley Dradel on it," Mr. Dradel replied, "And don't put a return address on it, alright boy?" Gray simply nodded. Mr. Dradel glared over at me, "Don't lose that!" I nodded weakly, feeling numbness in my body, "Well, this has been fun. I'd shoot you, but what's the use killing a small-town crap blacksmith boy and ruining my reputation." Mr. Dradel cocked the gun and aimed it straight inbetween Gray's eyes, "Goodbye, Mr. Williams." He looked over at me, but said nothing.

We stood there in silence even after he left. Such a simple affair caused such a big scene. My knees became jelly and in an instant, I was on all fours, shaking uncontrollablly. Gray knelt beside me, clearly speechless. He said nothing and stared after Mr. Dradel, who by now had made it back to his camping sight.

_Nothing makes sense anymore, _I wanted to say, but couldn't find my voice. It was like Mr. Dradel chased it out of me. Suddenly, I felt Gray pulling me up onto my knees. He was knelt before me, his blue eyes clouded with concern. I looked away, still shaking. Something about grave diggers, 1600 inventors with guns, and mafias didn't make me rest easy.

"Claire, I'm sorry about my family." I looked over at him and was surprised to see him smiling. He actually began laughing, "If that jackass thinks I'm making the key for him... he's got another thing coming."

"Gray," I gasped, "He knows where you live. He knows your name. He must be a powerful man." Gray only shook his head and reached forward to the locket around my neck. I watched his hands scoop up the locket.

"If there's one thing I know about my family," Gray murmered, "It's that they are lazy and always looking for more money." Gray stuck his dirty fingernail between the clasp of the locket. It popped open to reveal no pictures, "They didn't even put the pictures inside. It's just a locket." Gray smiled up at me, making my heart thud, "Which means it's yours now, Claire." This made me laugh a little, "Good, I got you to laugh. Let's get out of here, before he changes his mind."

...

"I think we're almost there," Kai said, looking over his shoulder at Mary. Mary nodded, panting. The sun was beginning to set, but Kai was desperate to get Mary out of here. "Almost there..." He whispered to himself as they began up an incline.

"What do you think those gun shots were?" Mary asked, catching up to Kai's side. Kai only shrugged. "I hope everyone is alright. Hopefully Claire didn't... d... drown..." Mary fingered the strap of her "sling"

"We can't think like that." Kai sighed. He blushed slightly and laced his fingers through Mary's. She blushed and they continued in silence for a few moments. "Hey, look!" Kai pointed with his free hand. He squinted and leaned forward a bit. Mary and Kai stopped walking, "Do you see those people up there?"

Mary adjusted her glasses and leaned in, "I do! It's Gray and Claire! No one has red hair like him!" Mary could feel her heartbeat pick up. They found Gray and Claire! "GRAY! CLAIRE!" Kai began racing forward, being sure to help Mary.

"GRAY! CLAIRE!"

...

"I'm so tired, Cliff..." Ann let out a long sigh.

"I think we're almost there," Ciff said as confident as possible. This whole trip had magically transformed Cliff. He was suddenly confident and caring, ready for action, and not scared to move on. "We've been making good progress for the past five days."

"It's been five days since we were seperated?" Ann's eyes grew melo-dramatically wide at this and sighed, "Oh, Gray... I hope you're alright..." She thought about her mother. Then her mind wandered to her father. They were supposed to be back from their trip three days ago. What was her father thinking right now? What was everyone in Mineral Town thinking? Were they blaming everything on her because the kids didn't return? Were people already in mourning?

"GRAY! CLAIRE!" Cliff and Ann stopped and stared straight ahead of them. Mary and Kai weren't too far up the path. They were walking towards an incline, shouting and waving for Gray and Claire.

"KAI! MARY!" Ann took off, bounding down the path, excitement taking her over. The weariness of traveling evaporated in moments when Ann realized she would be reuniting her big brother. Mary turned around, just in time for Ann to envelope her, "Mary! Oh my goddess, I'm so glad you're alright!" She was practically sobbing in her neck.

"Ann, you're hurting me." Ann drew back, sniffling as she did so. Ann's glossy eyes looked down to see Mary's makeshift sling. Her blue eyes grew wide and sobs began to rack her body.

"Oh Mary!" Ann sobbed, "It's all my fault!"

"Ann! Cliff!" Kai joined in, wrapping a protective arm around the sobbing Ann. "So glad to see you guys!" Kai smiled, a mischevious glint flashing from his eyes. "Hey, now. Why are you crying?" Ann looked up at Kai, her eyes full of tears.

"It's... it's all my fault that Mary's hurt!" A huge wail escaped Ann's throat and she pressed her face into Kai's collar bone, "This whole trip..." hiccup, "is my fault!" Another hiccup. Ann shook in Kai's supporting arms. Mary adjusted her broken glasses and looked over at Cliff, who looked distraught because of Ann's break-down.

"Gray is just up that incline." Kai said to the quivering Ann, "He's making his way over to us. You want to see your brother, right?" Ann nodded like a toddler crying for her mother. "He'll be over here soon and we'll all be reunited."

...

"C'mon, Claire!" Gray jumped from the incline and turned to me. He reached up as I did a small leap. His hands pressed against my waist and he lowered me to the ground. He then grabbed my hand and we went bounding down the path. His carrot red hair flew all around his face and he looked happily over at me, "Claire! Ann's there! She's alright!" His smile was contagious. I smiled back and squeezed his hand. We went racing through a thing of vines and a very heavy one hit me. I staggered, my hand still latched to Gray as I blinded staggered through the thicket of vines. When I emerged though, the whole group was there. Everyone's eyes were wide though as they stared at me. Was it our crappy clothes? I heard an odd noise. Gray released my hand and turned to me, his eyes wide and breath-taking. "Claire..." He whispered. My head slowly tilted down and that's when I realized I was covered in snakes.

"AHHH!" I screamed and began bucking around, "OH MY GODDESS! AHHH! GET IT OFF! OHMYGOD OHMYGOD! EEEEK!"

"Stay still!" I heard Gray call, but I was too busy moving and freaking out. My hands were gliding up and down my silk vest. I got snagged on a tree branch and felt my left sleeve tear. I could feel my arm bleeding, but the snake was still on me. "CLAIRE! THE RIVER!" I screamed as I toppled off the edge.

I felt water engulf me and I was swept away. The snake was no longer there. My arm was sore, blood staining the blue water. _Great! _I thought as I thrashed around, _We find everyone and I die! _I heard another dunk and I looked up. There was Gray swimming furiously towards me. _No Gray! _I wanted to scream, but I hoped my eyes conveyed the message. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in close to his body. I looped my arms around his neck and pressed my face to his collar bone. We surfaced. My head shot to the side to see Ann, Kai, Cliff, and Mary running along with us on the bank.

"Claire!" Gray rasped over the currents, still holding me close. I looked over at him, our faces only inches apart, "We're about to hit the undertoe!" We fell over a mini-waterfall making my stomach churn, "I... I just want you to know..." Water splashed Gray in the face, making him sputter. I held onto Gray, my hand pressed through his spiky red hair.

"Yes, Gray?" I cried. I could feel us beginning to get sucked under and I tightened my grip on him. Gray held me at the small of my back, my heart thudding.

"I love you, Claire Langer!" We suddenly got taken under the water. I felt numb from the sudden confession. We got sucked into the spinning current. I suddenly got thrown out of the current and into a rock. All the air escaped me and everything blacked out...

...

I heard chirping birds next. My head lolled to one side and it felt like water was inside of me. I coughed alittle. I shot up and began vomiting next to me. I felt a firm hand on my shoulder. I wiped my mouth on the back of my hand and looked weakly over my shoulder to see Kai.

"K... Kai..." I rasped and fell against him.

"I got'cha, Claire-Bear..." He whispered, stroking my damp hair.

"W... where's Gray?" I said in a husky whisper. He didn't reply, "Kai?" I looked up at him, my eyes wide. He was staring back at me with sad brown puppy eyes. Kai gently placed his hand on my cheek. "Where is he!" I cried, feeling threatening tears.

"We lost him," Kai replied, "He got caught underwater. And well..."

"Why are we just sitting here?" I demanded, throwing my fists down.

"Claire, calm down..." Kai soothed.

"NO!" I screamed, fighting to my feet. I instantly became dizzy and collasped backwards. Kai caught me heroically. I fought against him, but grew weak and slid back down.

"Claire, no one can stay under for that long. Cliff, Ann, and Mary searched for awhile... but they didn't find him. He got swept _really _far down the river..." Kai's eyes looked sympathetic. I could feel myself beginning to shake.

"Where are they?"

"We're here, Claire." Ann knelt beside me. I looked up at her. Tears were brimming her eyes as she stared back at me, her eyes glistening in the bright light. "We're here... don't worry."

"It's all my fault," I whispered, shaking my head, "It's all my fault..." Ann collasped to her knees and threw her arms around me, "Ann... I can't believe it..." Ann sniffled loudly in my ear but I didn't care.

"I know," Ann whispered back, "I can't believe he's gone, either..."

_Gray... where are you?_

...

The boat ride back across the channel was silent. I saw at the front of the boat on the small fold-out bench. I stared straight down at the water, though it scared me. I hated water more than anything now. It nearly took my life three times and it more than likely took Gray's.

My heart was bleeding. Gray was gone and all that was echoing through my mind was, _I love you, Claire Langer! _I sighed unevenly and buried my head into my elbow. I could feel the tears welling up again. I didn't want to cry anymore. It'd been sixteen hours since we lost Gray and two hours since we actually left him behind.

"Claire-Bear?" There was only one person who called me that. Kai. I lifted my head and rubbed the tears away. He smiled weakly and sat next to me, pulling me in close to him. He really knew when I needed my best friend. I layed my head on his chest and sniffled, wiping my tears on his shirt. "How are you doin'?" Kai asked, gently.

"Fine..." I lied with my scratchy voice. Everything Gray and I went through. From almost drowning, running from mafias, being knocked out by grave diggers, and pursuited by millionaires... I choked a little and brought my hand to my neck. I felt a cool chain and my heart skipped a beat. I looked down and saw the locket around my neck.

"Where'd you get that locket?" Kai asked, seeing me holding it in my palm.

"From Gray..." I whispered, not ready to explain what Gray and I went through. "Kai..."

"Mmmm?"

"Can you just hold me?" I released the locket and wrapped my arms around Kai's neck, feeling the tears brim my eyes again. Kai looped his arms around me, and held me just like I asked. I pressed my face into his collar bone, my mind lost over Gray. Kai gently ran his fingers through my hair and it felt good.

...

"Ann!" Doug raced forward, enveloping her in a bear hug. Saibara joined the two and slowly made their way back to the beach, murmering among each other.

"Mary! My goddess, what happened to you?" Anne cried. Basil looked at the sling intensly as Anne held Mary in close, murmering soothing words to the now crying Mary.

"Who did this sling?" Basil asked as they descended the dock.

"Hm?" Mary adjusted her broken foggy glasses on her nose, "Oh... Kai did."

Kai and I stepped off and made our way to the beach next, Cliff in tow. No one was here for us. We had no family living in Mineral Town. Kai had a protective arm looped around my frail shoulders as he led me off the dock.

"Where's Gray?" I heard Doug asking, still checking Ann for broken bones and wounds. Ann shook her head and tears began rolling down her cheeks again. Doug and Saibara exchanged sad looks, "You mean..." Ann nodded her head and began sobbing her heart out. Saibara scooped Ann up in his arms immediately. I'd never seen Saibara hug someone before, but it was so caring and ready for anything. He stroked her bright red hair as she cried on his shoulder. Doug held his head, murmering to himself. Doug looked over at me, tears in his eyes.

"Doug..." I whispered, my voice cracking. I raced from Kai's arms and into Doug's. I threw my arms around Doug's neck and burrowed my face into his collarbone, "I'm so sorry... It's... it's all my fault..."

"No, Claire..." Doug shook his head and hugged me tighter.

...

The walk home to my farm was lonely. I had my suitcase and the clothes Mr. Dradel gave Gray and I. I had taken the locket off. I was now just staring at it in my palm. I felt weak, but when I was with Gray, he made me feel like I could conquer anything. I turned onto my farm and stared at it. Rick had taken care of my farm while I was gone and it looked wonderful.

I staggered into my house and just dropped my suitcase by the door. I sighed heavily and collasped onto my bed, curling up with the locket. I was all alone with my thoughts. I just felt like going back to the forest and being with Gray. Our hands clasped as he lead me through the mysteries of that forest.

Hot, salty tears welted up in my eyes. I pressed my face into my pillow and began sobbing roughly. I threw the top drawer of my nightstand open and tossed the locket in, slamming the drawer shut. "GRAY!" I wailed, pounding my fist into my bed repeatdly, "WHY? WHY DID YOU CHOOSE MY LIFE!" I sniffled loudly, shaking my head over and over, "I'd rather you live... atleast you had Mary to come back to!"

...

When I woke up the next morning in the same clothes, (I didn't shower or even get up from my bed from the rest of the day.) and opened my door to go check on my crops, there was a note taped to my door. I ripped it off and brought it close to my puffy eyes.

Dear Claire,

Gray's funeral will be taking place tomorrow evening at six on the beach

Love, Ann


	8. In Life and Death, I'll Take My Leave

Chapter Eight

The next morning was the day of Gray's funeral. I dressed in my normal overalls and a short sleeved shirt underneath after a much needed shower full of crying and rejuvinating my horrid hygiene. I sat at my table, a forgotten bowl of cereal infront of me. I was staring at the waste basket that was sitting at the foot of my bed. I spied Ann's informal funeral invitation ontop of the mess.

I sighed and tossed my uneaten cereal into the sink and began roughly washing it. Part of me was so sad I could drown myself in tears, but another part of me was so angry I could kill a forest full of animals. That sounded cruel, though...

_I love you, Claire Langer! _Why did those have to be his last words to me? Why couldn't it be something like, _Claire Langer, will you marry me? _Or, _Claire, you're my best friend. _No... he had to confess his love before I'd never see him again.

Part of me thought none of this was fair. We couldn't of searched for him longer. We called for him, searched the banks, while Kai and Ann searched the water with protective roping, for nearly eight hours and we didn't find any sign of him. I still think there was more we could of done, but we had to leave the forest.

It's still all my fault, but no one is letting me blame myself. I'm the one who freaked out when Gray was going to help me. I'm the one who began bucking around and I'm the one who clumsily fell into the river. Gray shouldn't of dove in for me... he should of just let me drown. He was so happy to be reuniting with his baby sister.

A knock at my door pulled me from my thoughts. "Come in!" I called and began drying my hands on the dish towel. Popuri, Karen, and Ann entered my house. Popuri was wearing a black dress, Karen had put on a black vest and slacks, and Ann was wearing a black suit. "Oh..." I could feel myself breaking up again in my body. Ann was staring at me with the saddest eyes, "Ann, the funeral isn't for another eight hours." She shook her head, tears threatening to fall.

"I don't care," She said, barely above a whisper, "I'm in mourning for him." I was across my house in seconds, enveloping Ann in a hug. "I miss him, Claire..." She whispered into my ear. Once we parted, I turned to her groupies. Karen looked barely distraught, but Popuri looked exceptionally sad. Probably because she was such an emotional person.

"We'll see you at the funeral, Ann." Karen said, quickly. She grabbed Popuri's arm and dragged her out of the house. I turned back to Ann who was wondering towards my table. She collasped at it, holding her head.

"It's all my fault, Claire." She looked over at me. I gave her the saddest look and seated myself across from her, "I shouldn't of planned that _stupid _camping trip. It only caused trouble. I should of known..."

"A lot of it is my fault, though," I told her, my voice slightly cracking. She looked at me questionably, "I'm the one who fell into the river right before we lost Gray. It's my fault he's gone."

"You can't blame yourself for that," Ann told me, tears silently rolling down her cheeks, "I just want my big brother back..." She whimpered. Guilt was now consuming me. It was all my fault Gray was gone.

"He was so excited to see you, Ann." I told her, taking her hand, "He talked non-stop about you during the time we were seperated... if Gray wasn't there with me, I'm sure I would of died..."

"It's still all my fault," Ann sighed, "Oh, Claire, there's a question I need to ask you." I nodded, hesitently. "What happened during the rafting trip?" That dreaded question that Gray asked me. I sighed and wanted to bang my head into a wall. I looked away, "Can't you tell me?"

"Ann..." I croaked and looked back at her, "I... I'm hydrophobic!" She gasped and the words just came tumbling out of my mouth, "I wanted to tell you guys but I didn't want to ruin a good time. Really this is all my fault! If I would of told you guys we wouldn't of gotten seperated after I fell in! I can't swim! That's... that's why Gray had to jump in to help me! Then everyone else fell, but it's all my fault! I'm so sorry, Ann!" Tears were pouring out of my eyes as I told her this. She pulled her hand away from mine, "Ann..." I whispered, my voice cracking, "I'm so sorry." She didn't reply.

Ann got up and left. Leaving me to sob alone in my house.

...

So, it was all my fault. I was watering my crops, shaking my head, calling myself stupid. The funeral was in four hours. Dirt and grime covered me from working all morning on my farm. I didn't want to go to Gray's funeral. Ann was surely blaming me now and had most likely told everyone what I told her.

"Claire?" I looked over my shoulder to see Kai standing there. He was wearing black, his bandana even for the occasion, "Ann told me." I looked away, dropping my watering can.

"Yeah?" I snapped, turning to him, "Are you here to tell me it's all my fault?" Kai looked shocked that I had yelled at him like that. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and shook his head, lowering it.

"Claire, why didn't you tell any of us?" Kai asked, crossing to me, "We wouldn't of made you go rafting with us if you were scared of the water." I backed away from him, stepping on my crops, but I no longer cared. "Claire, please..."

"I get it!" I screamed. I had yelled so loud that the birds flew away from the trees and into the distance. Hot tears were in my eyes now, blurring my sight, "It's all my fault Gray is dead! I get it!" I whirled around and went fleeing across my field, Kai calling my name after me, but I didn't stop.

I went running past Gotz house, past the spring fed and mine. I went up the winding path, over the rickety bridge and all the way up to Mother Peak. I was panting raggedly. I fell onto all four and stared over Mineral Town. I fell against an uncomfortable rock. "GRAY!" I suddenly screamed into the air, scaring more birds off. The wind blew my hair around my face as tears slid down my cheeks.

I hated this. I hated this so much. I couldn't live in a small town with everyone frowning down on me because Gray's death was my fault. I just couldn't.

...

The funeral was in two hours. I had retreated back to my farm. Kai was nowhere to be seen, but secretly I wished he was there. I was sitting at my chair, my suitcase by my chair, phone in hand. I had already called Zach. My hands were shaking as I dialed in the next number. I pressed it to my ear, but breath coming out shakey. It rang three times before a voice filled the receiver.

"Hello?"

"H... hi, Mom." I said as even as possible. I could feel the tears already burning my eyes as I shook in my chair, wanting to just hang up now.

"Oh, Claire! How are you?"

"Mom, I'm moving back in." There was a silence for a few moments and I was hoping she wasn't silently cursing under her breath.

"Claire, sweetie," My mother replied, soothingly, "is everything alright?"

"I'll explain when I get home..."

...

The funeral was in forty minutes. I was standing on the buckling boat, glancing over the beach. There were a few people who must of been hired to start preperations. They were bustling about, but I noticed Carter standing at the beginning of the dock staring at me. I looked over at Zach and he nodded off to me. I slowly stepped off the boat and began down the dock. When I made it to Carter, he took my hands into his soothingly.

"Are you not staying for the funeral?" Carter asked, softly. I shook my head, swallowing my tears, "Where are you going, Claire?"

"I'm leaving..." I whispered back to him, "Forever."

"You're never coming back?" Carter asked, hurt in his eyes. I lowered my head, tears gliding down my cheeks. Carter's thumb gently rubbed my hand.

"Carter..." My voice cracked as I looked back at up at him, "Please pray for me." Carter did a weak smile and lowered his head, pressing his hand to my forehead. Sobs racked my body as Carter said his prayer for me. "Amen..." I whispered. Carter leaned forward, wrapping his arms around me.

"You'll do great things," He whispered into my ear. I pressed my face into his shoulder and exhaled unevenly, "Now go on. Your boat is waiting." I parted from Carter boarded the boat again. It parted from the dock. Carter stood there patiently, waving to me as I drifted further and further from Mineral Town. My home.

...

Ann's feet crunched onto the sand. There were two reefs set up and a bunch of flowers. Ann choked up again and grabbed Doug's hand. His face was eternally etched with the saddest frown possible. Saibara stood beside his son, in his crisp suit, as he stared stone-hard ahead.

Doug towed Ann behind him as they stood before the reefs. The water washed up around the legs of the reef. Ann lowered her head, her red hair falling over her shoulder for it was not in a braid.

"Oh, Daddy..." Ann whimpered, "I miss him so much." Doug wrapped an arm around Ann's shoulder and kissed her forehead, gently running his fingers through her bright red hair. "First mommy, now Gray?" Doug tightened his embrace.

"Stop that, Ann," Doug shook his head, "Gray is peaceful now. He's with your mother in a better place." Ann exhaled and rest her head on his broad shoulder. "And you have to stop blaming, Claire..." Doug told her.

"Daddy, she kept saying it was her fault," Ann straightened up, "and when she explained it all, it really _was _her fault. She should of told us she was hydrophobic." Doug shook his head and looked down on his distraught sister.

"Ann, put yourself in Claire's shoes for a few moments," Doug said, "you worked so hard to plan this camping trip. Do you think she wanted to ruin a good time that you worked so hard for? She just wanted to have fun with you guys, even if it meant facing her fear." Ann sighed, defeated.

"You make everything sound better, Daddy." Ann told him. "I'll apologize when she comes to the funeral." Doug squeezed his daughter in tight.

...

Everyone had gathered by now. Mary had her spare pair of glasses on and a real plaster cast on. She had tears running down her eyes as she stared at the reefs. Cliff hugged Ann when he arrived and Kai just sat on the dock skipping some rocks he had found.

"Where's Claire?" Ann asked Kai. He skipped a rock and shrugged. "She didn't come with you?" Kai shook his head again, "Hey, are you alright?" He looked up at her, his eyes watery.

"Are you asking me that at your brother's funeral?" Kai asked, harshly. Ann felt stung as she looked down. She trotted away from Kai who just kicked all of the rocks he had off the dock. Ann found Elli, gently touching her arm.

"Oh, Ann," Elli hugged her tightly, "How are you?"

"Do you know where Claire is?" Ann asked gently.

"I haven't seen her." Ann was confused now. She weaved through everyone and asked Mary. She hadn't seen her either. Neither had Rick or Popuri. And Rick had thrown in that Claire didn't thank him for taking care of her farm.

"Carter," Ann approached him. He gave her a weak smile and took her hand into his like he did with everyone, "Have you seen Claire?" His smile faded and he looked away, "Please don't like to me."

"Claire..." Carter took in a deep breath, "She left about an hour ago, Ann. She felt so bad about everything. She left forever is what she told me." Ann could feel herself crumble inside. Her best friend. The girl she blamed for her brother's death. She felt herself grow weak in the knees. She began to collaspe but Carter caught her, holding her up.

"Ann!" Doug raced to her side, "What's wrong?" Ann fought from their grip and raced down the dock. Her black dress blew in the wind as she stood at the edge. Tears were in her eyes as she looked over the sea for the small boat that belonged to Zach. It was no where to be found.

"CLAIRE!" Ann screamed, making everyone stop and turn to her.

...

"Hi, Mom." I smiled weakly, hugging her. She picked my suitcase in and gestured inside. I spotted my father at the table playing the game in the local newspaper. "Hi, Daddy." I leaned over and kissed his cheek bone. He grunted a hello and continued working.

"Dale, your daughter is home," My mother playfully called into his ear, "Home from Mineral Town!" My mother winked at me, "I'll just go put this suitcase in your old room." My mom kissed my cheek and began up the steps. I looked down, my hair falling all around me.

"Claire, come sit by me!" My dad waved me over. I crossed and scraped the chair across the tile and seated myself. He had pushed his newspaper aside and was beaming widely at me, "What made you want to come back, Kiddo? Didn't end up enjoying farming?" I shook my head and looked down. My dad covered my hand with his, his face now etched with worry, "Claire?"

"Well, you didn't have very much in your suitcase so I unpacked all of it." My mother came into the room all smiles, but when she saw our composures, her smile faded, "Is everything alright?" She took a seat as well.

"Mom... Dad..." I could feel myself choking up again. The tears began pouring down my face, "Gray... Gray died..." They exchanged glances.

"Gray?" My mother repeated, "Was he that sweet boy who helped you on your farm when your father and I came to visit?" I nodded, trying to wipe the tears away but they kept falling faster, "Honey, how?"

The words just came tumbling out after that, "We all went on a camping trip and... oh goddess, Mom, we went rafting!" My mother and father gasped, knowing of my fear, "I fell out of the raft and then Gray jumped in after me! We got seperated from everyone for five whole days. We finally found each other, but then a snake attacked me... I fell into the river and Gray jumped in after me again. I got me out of the water but the undertoe took him away. It's all my fault he is dead!" I wailed, pushing my face into my elbow.

For the next hour I was seated on the couch with tissues. My dad had even given me the entire carton of coffee ice cream. They sat on either side of me, stroking through my hair or gently rubbing my hand as we watched _Criminal Minds. _It got later into the evening and I was leaned against my mother, tightly holding her hand. I suddenly gasped and sat up.

"Claire, sweetie, what's wrong?" My mom asked, my father staring concerned at me.

"The locket!" I cried, touching my neck, "I forgot it in my nightstand!"

"What locket?" My father asked.

"Gray gave me a locket." I said, "I have to go back!" I leapt to my feet and began for the door. I turned back to my parents, "It's the last thing of him I have left."

"We'll be waiting for you tomorrow," My dad crossed to me and kissed my forehead and my mother hugged me. With tears in my eyes I was jogging down the sidewalk with the setting sun towards the dock. I had to get that locket.


	9. Stay Together

**Authors Notes: I had to re-update this chapter since I forgot to put 'The End' at the end of the chapter :)**

Chapter Nine

"Thank you for doing this so late at night," I told the captain who had just been leaving the dock to go home when I raced up. He saluted to me.

"Aw, I don't mind!" He snickered, "I've made a few trips to Mineral Town, but I mainly just ship across. Whaddya goin' to Mineral Town for?" The man named Eric asked me. Eric was nineteen years old like me. He had dark hair and honey brown eyes. He was handsome I had to admit.

"I used to live there," I replied stiffly, "I forgot something during the move, though." Eric smiled and looked out over the sea.

"It's a pretty night," Eric smiled lovingly, "Have you ever been on the sea during the night?" I shook my head no, earning a small chuckle from Eric, "Oh it's so wonderful! It's just you and the stars!" Eric had a dreamy look on.

"I'm not much of a water person," I told Eric, looking down at my shuffling feet. "I... lost a very close friend to water." I snuck a glance at Eric who was giving me a sympathetic frown.

"I'm really sorry," Eric told me, clapping a hand on my back, "Sometimes water can be cruel, but I promise it means no real harm." I smiled weakly at him and took in the salty scent of the ocean, "Smells grand, huh?" I actually chuckled at this and nodded, "See? Water isn't all that bad."

"Maybe not..." I murmered.

...

"I can't believe she just left," Ann sighed standing in the middle of Claire's empty house. She left some things behind a glass door for a shelf near her T.V. There were pictures of her family then some with her friends. Ann saw a picture of herself with Gray. She smiled at the familiar memory, tears welling up in her eyes. Ann turned to Popuri who was sitting on the chest at the end of the bed.

"Well, guess she couldn't live in a town that Gray didn't live in," Popuri shrugged and offered in her own kiddish way. Ann shook her head and sighed, strolling around the room.

"Gray told Claire that he loved her before we lost him," Ann lowered her head, "I always thought that Gray liked Mary but I guess that was just to throw me off. He never liked me nosing around in his love life." Ann laughed weakly, "How could I be such a bitch to Claire after everything we've been through, Pop?" Ann looked over her shoulder at Popuri who was shrugging.

"You had every right to be mean," Popuri jumped to her feet, "You lost your brother because of her." Ann lowered her head.

"I shouldn't of done that," Ann said. "And now she's gone. I lost my brother and my best friend. I'm such a horrible person." Popuri shook her head and wrapped her arm around Ann's shoulder.

"Why don't you stay with me tonight, Ann?"

"I should stay with my father tonight, but thanks." Ann smiled weakly and began for the door, "C'mon. My dad was making some apple pie and I really could use some pie about now." Popuri followed Ann out of Claire's abandoned house.

...

"Thanks for the ride, Eric!" I hopped of the boat. It was dead silent and completely dark, "I'll be able to get a ride home from Zach." Eric saluted me with a huge mischevious grin.

"Right-O, Claire!" Eric beamed, "It was an honor to drive you over here. Have a good night!"

"You too!" I called over my shoulder as I raced down the dock. My hair trailed after me as I jogged up the cement steps and into the square. I began across the square, looking everywhere, wondering if anyone was out at this hour. I raced down the road, passing all the familiar things I was abandoning. I ran past the blacksmith forgery and a sorrow gripped my heart. I raced onto the farm. I bent over rasping for air. I began for the door and threw it open. I quickly raced to my nightstand and pulled it open. There was the locket. I pulled it into my hand and hugged it to my chest, breathing out a sigh of relief. That's when I realized the lights in my house were on. Who had been in my house after I left?

I dropped the locket in my pocket and looked around one last time. I saw the abandoned photos on my shelf. I sighed and looked away. I was out the door in seconds, not wanting to spend another second looking at this. I flipped the lights off and began down the road. I was staring at the locket now as I began my long lonely journey back to the dock.

I stopped at the forgery first and looked up at the looming building that had no windows. I felt the tears threatening so I quickly kept moving. I glanced at Rick's chicken farm, hearing them clucking and flapping around. I was just passing the dark path that lead into the forest down by Gotz's house, when I heard something. I stopped and turned that direction, my brow furrowed. It sounded like heavy footsteps.

"H... hello?" I called, tightening my grip around the locket, "Is someone there?"

There came no reply. Just more footsteps. My heart was thudding in my chest. It must of been Gotz or maybe even Doctor Trent. He went for walks at night sometimes. Whoever it was was rude not to reply to me, though.

"Doctor Trent?" I called, "Gotz? Is that you?" Only more footsteps, "QUIT FREAKING ME OUT!" I screamed, throwing my fists down. I looked at the locket realizing I was defensless. "Who are you?" They began to appear from the shadows. I backed up a few steps. Clumsily, I tripped and fell flat on my butt.

"Claire?" I looked up and suddenly Gray was infront of me. My eyes widened as he knelt before me. "Are you alright?" Tears were in my eyes, my mouth opened.

"Gray?" I cried, my eyes widened. He nodded. I threw my arms around his neck, "I'm so happy to see you!" We suddenly heard footsteps. I looked and heard two or three people coming our direction.

"I heard Claire yelling," It was Ann's voice, "She must of come back!" They rounded the corner. It was Ann, Popuri, and Karen. They stared down at me and Gray. I was in Gray's arms shaking uncontrollably. "Gray!" Ann screamed. She went racing forward and fell to her knees, feeling all over his face.

"Ann," Gray huffed as her hands glided through his hair and over his face, "What are you doing?" Ann was crying now as she flung her arms around Gray's neck. "Hey, how are you?" He teased, hugging her tightly.

...

Gray went into a coughing fit and shot up. He looked around everywhere, "Claire! Kai? Ann? Mary! Cliff?" Gray climbed to his feet and looked around, no one in sight, "HELLO?"

Gray wandered for miles up the bank of the river, looking all around, feeling slightly panicked. Gray began jogging, scared that something happened to all of his friends. The sun was setting and Gray was becoming desperate to find someone. "CLAIRE?" Gray cried, cupping his hands over his mouth, "ANN!"

Gray stopped, panting and doubled over. "Crap..." He said, breathlessly. He blindly weaved through trees, his hair falling into his eyes. Gray was so busy running everywhere, he wasn't expecting the drop off. He slipped and fell onto the ground with a loud thud. "Ngh..." He rubbed his forehead that had bounced off of a tree root. He lifted his head and looked around wishing Claire was still with him. "I have to keep going..." Gray clumsily staggered to his feet but he fell back against the tree.

...

I leaned forward, resting my hand over his. It was late and we were sitting in Doug's Inn. Ann, Doug, Saibara, and everyone who went camping with us were gathered around. Mary had a loving look on her face and suddenly I didn't like her that much. She was trying to find Gray's gaze.

"I'm so glad you're alright, Son." Doug smiled, patting his son on his shoulder, "The funeral was quite overwhelming." Gray suddenly looked very confused.

"I'm gone for two days and you guys have already had a funeral for me?" Gray ran his free hand through his carrot hair, letting out a long sigh. "Well, I'm back now." Everyone was practically beaming, it was nearly scary. I spotted Kai leaning against the bar in the distance. I patted Gray's hand and crossed to him. He was sloshing his coke around in his cup.

"Hi, Kai..." I said, quietly. He only glanced at me before returning to his drink, "Look... I want to apologize. It wasn't right of me to snap at you like that. You just have to understand what I was going through..."

"Yeah," Kai replied, softly, "Your little lover boy was dead..." I was stung by the comment. I looked down, knowing I had upset my best friend deeply.

"Kai, I'm so sorry..." I whispered, "I hope you can forgive me."

"Claire, we've been best friends for years," Kai looked over at me, his eyes watery. "And you know what? In those past years I've really fallen in love with you." My heart was thudding, "But I know, we'll always just be friends." A sudden smile spread across his face, "I'm hoping you'll give me a hug, though." I rushed into Kai's arms, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"You're the best, Kai!"

"I know!" We both then shared a laugh.

...

Our hands were clasped. It was early morning. Gray and I were standing on Mother Peak looking over the town. We were out of that forest. Gray was alright. Everyone was doing so much better. I had called my mom last night. She would be coming to visit me later this afternoon since that's where all my stuff was.

"I can't believe you guys thought I was dead," Gray chuckled. I looked over at him, my brow furrowed.

"What were we supposed to think," I asked playfully, "You got swept down a river." I turned to him, releasing his hand, "You saved me, though. And I still haven't thanked you." He blushed.

"You don't have to," Gray said in a whisper now, "You've kind of already done it," I wondered what he meant, but suddenly, Gray leaned forward and tilted his head to the side. His lips were warm and there was the faint taste of orange juice on his lips. My hand gently grazed his cheek. Once our lips parted Gray chuckled, "Did I catch you off guard, Princess?"

"Princess?" My eyes snapped open and stared into his beautiful orbs.

"I heard you on the phone with your mom last night," Gray smiled widely, "She calls you princess."

"Gr-ay!" I drew it out while Gray threw his head back and laughed, his red hair tussled about. "Hey, did you know Ann gave me a picture of you from when you were eight. You were dressed up in a ballerina outfit with fairy wings on! I have it in my kitchen drawer for blackmail."

"Cla-ire!" We both shared a laugh. I fell against Gray, draping my arms over his shoulders. It felt so right to finally be in his arms. Especially after everything we had been through. There was a faded bruise on his temple where that creepy guy hit Gray on the head with a shovel, but now I felt, everything was going to be alright.

...

"Hi, Princess!" My mother cooed, pecking me on the cheek. Her and my father bustled through the door. My mother set my now heavier (for some reason) suitcase on my bed and moved a wisp of hair from her face, "I'm so glad everything worked out, Claire!"

I smiled, "Me too." My father was heading for the kitchen, but stopped when he saw Gray sitting criss-cross on the counter, pouting about the picture I had obtained through Ann.

"Oh, hi," My father said, gruffly, "I didn't see you there." Gray looked up now, noticing my parents for the first time. I clambered off of the counter and dropped the picture in the drawer.

"Hi," Gray crossed to my dad, holding his hand out, "I'm Gray Williams."

"Oh!" My mother was across the room in seconds, enveloping Gray in a big bear hug, "You're Gray's boyfriend!" His face turned red because she was hugging him so tightly.

"Y... yeah..." Gray rasped. My father beamed at Gray when my mom finally released him. Gray rubbed the back of his head, "That's me."

"Let me tell ya, Gray," My dad laughed heartily, "You picked the finest lady!"

"Yes, sir, I did!" Gray smiled over at me and did a small wink with his breathtaking eyes. I crossed to Gray and threw my arms around his neck, kissing his cheek. My parents awed in unison.

...

"Your parents are pretty awesome," Gray said that night. We were lying in the grassy patch of my field. I was curled up beside him, my head resting on his chest, listening to the rhythm of this heart beat.

"Yeah," I agreed, "They're really great."

"Definetly the parent-in-laws I'd choose." I shot up at this, staring down at Gray. He was smiling, one arm looped around my waist, the other tucked under his head. I was blushing furiously.

"You mean...?" I stumbled with my words for a few moments.

"I think it means I want to marry you." Gray laughed lightly and sat up, "Claire, we've known each other for two years now. It was nothing romantic until you gave me the strength to survive in that forest. You basically saved my life." Tears were in my eyes now. Gray brought his hands up and held my face. "I love you, Claire Langer."

"And I love you, Gray Williams." We shared a passionate kiss. Our lips parted for a moment. I was hesitating.

"What?" Gray whispered, pressing our foreheads together.

"Where's the ring, Mister?" He laughed and pulled my lips against his again.

_Maybe one day I'll be able to call myself Claire Williams... I like the sound of that._

**The End**


End file.
